Meant to be
by Draconian Kitten
Summary: Hitomi is a young princess trapped in a engagement with a king she knows nothing about. So to free herself she flees in hope to find a way out of the uncertain future. But she found much more then just that.
1. Chapter 1: Lovers for a night

**DISCLAIMER: I will say this only once... I don't own Escaflowne. If I did the ending would be much different. **

**A girl spends her whole life searching for a prince on a white horse and Hitomi went one step further found a king on a white dragon. And then she left. Am I the only one who considers her as... um... not so smart?**

**Anyway, this is my new story. Enjoy and let me know what you think of it.**

* * *

The large room, decorated to fit the princess of Nazakkija, was facing the beautiful gardens the young princess enjoyed to visit. But now she wasn't strolling among the numerous rose bushes and colorful flowers that were blooming through the whole year. No, she was in her room, alone.

Several weeks ago, little after her eighteenth Birthday, her father summoned her in his study. Hitomi knew she would not like what he planed to say, she could sense it in her being his words would disturb the tranquility of her carefree life.

And she was so right.

* * *

_King Muliz Kanzaki was a strict man, his eyes were cold and all he cared for was the prosperity of his kingdom. It wouldn't be such a bad thing if he weren't ready to go over corpses to get exactly what he wanted. And he was ready to sell his own family._

"_Hitomi, I believe I said you are to come in my study immediately." The green-eyed girl stood silently as her father was lecturing her about respect once more "I do not have the time to wait for my own daughter to finally remember she has something more important to do then waste her, and my, time in that garden."_

"_I apologize father. But that rare butterfly-"_

"_A Butterfly?!" the king bellowed "You kept me waiting because of a butterfly?!"_

"_They are very rare." Hitomi said afraid he would snap on her again._

"_I don't give a damn Hitomi! My free time is also rare and I can't afford spending it waiting for you!" he huffed._

"_I apologize father. What did you wished to speak with me about?" the young princess asked._

_Her father stood up, placed his hands behind his back and moved to the window. He had a view of the main courtyard, which was also beautiful as the garden with its decorations in the stone ground, the masterworks of the old builders that planed and overviewed the building of the ivory palace. But the king of Nazakkija saw none of it._

"_It doesn't matter. You won't be my business for much longer." He muttered._

_Hitomi wasn't sure she heard her father correctly "Pardon?"_

"_You have finally reached the perfect age to marry, and I have-"_

"_Marry?" Hitomi was so shocked by her father's words she interrupted him, and that was something he did not appreciate._

"_Hitomi! Be quiet while I speak!" he bellowed "As I was saying before you interrupted be, I have found a perfect match for you. The kingdom isn't much special but their mines seem to be filled with various minerals and precious stones. And they have several dragon graveyards, I believe even more then Asturia. Not to mention trillian, that practically priceless material they use to make weapons and shields that are incredibly light but their endurance is amazing. What do you think?"_

"_What about the king?" Hitomi asked._

_Her father blinked in confusion "What about him?"_

"_What can you tell me about the king? My apparently future husband." She was curious._

"_Why should I know something about him?!" the king snapped at his daughter._

_It was in that moment that Hitomi realized what he had done. Her own father sold her, but not to the king but to the kingdom. He didn't even bothered to find out the slightest detail about his future son-in-law, but he knew every damn thing about the kingdom he would have a tight bond with after the wedding._

_Hitomi got angry. She didn't wanted to be treated like an object; she wanted some respect. But it seemed her life wouldn't get any better in the near future. Her father was selling his daughter, and another king was buying. _

"_I understand." Hitomi muttered "Is there something else you wished to speak with me father?"_

"_Yes, he will be arriving in exactly one moon. And it would be better for you if you are there on time to greet him." It was a threat and the young princess knew it._

"Of course father." Was all she dared to say.

* * *

But the truth was Hitomi was ready to do anything but to be in front of the palace in time to meet her betrothed. He was to arrive in three days and she wasn't wasting another moment. Green eyes looked towards the large mirror and the princess observed her new look. The long silky gown was replaced by rough brown cotton skirt that covered her feet; where once was a tight bodice was now a soft white shirt that tied in front and a sleeveless top that matched the skirt. It was a clothes of one of the maids that worked in the kitchen. The pour girl had no idea her princess was using her clothing items to disappear; she believed it was stolen by another maid. Well, she was partially right.

The small bag carried over both shoulders was filled. Small things like food necessary to survive till Hitomi reached the next city, a second shirt was neatly folded and a bag with money all found their place in the bag.

Hitomi was pleased with the preparations and all she needed to do is wait for another hour or so till it was dark enough outside and the guards on the shifts are changing.

Green eyes look around the room to make sure everything that was necessary was packed and Hitomi noticed a letter opener on her vanity. It wasn't sharp enough to offer good protection but with enough force it could cause enough damage. Making a decision Hitomi took it as well and hid it in the pocket in the folds of the skirt. She feared it would pierce the light material but it wasn't even sharp enough to do that.

No one noticed the shadow that climbed down from the balcony on the second floor that night. Hitomi used the wooden form that was placed on the wall for the beautiful red roses to grow on. They were rare on Gaea for they had no thorns; another good thing Hitomi came across.

The guards were on the end of their shifts and the others were just arriving so she had a perfect pass through the garden, over the wall and into the surrounding forest. She did not feared of the animals that lived in the dark forest. Although many said they have seen dragons roaming through the young princess knew better. She could sense creatures in her surrounding and knew none of them were representing a threat. She knew nothing was on her way to freedom.

* * *

Pallas was a beautiful city Hitomi had always admired. The white houses, the canals with clear water, numerous bridges and the large palace made out of the purest white stones. It could not really measure with the palace of Nazakkija but it was still a lovely building.

Thousands of Asturians were walking through the streets of the capitol, none of them paying any attention to the lone girl. Those who did noticed her only saw a child looking for a job probably to help feed her family. No one suspected a thing; but Hitomi had a feeling that might change soon. The rumors travel really fast so it was just a matter of time till everyone began to look for her.

The small inn she found a free room in was the first clean one she found. The owner was an old pair that didn't allowed drunks or women with suspicious past to stay longer then just drink something or eat if they wished. Hitomi they welcomed with smiles.

"Such a delicate creature shouldn't travel alone." The man said smiling.

Hitomi already had everything planed "I do not have a choice."

"Oh, I understand." he said "How long will you be staying child?"

"I don't know. Several days the most." The green-eyed girl answered "I'm Yukari." She lied giving the man the name of her friend and lady-in-waiting.

"Welcome Yukari." He said and handed her a key.

For two days Hitomi walked around the city unnoticed until on the third morning she completely accidentally recognized the men that were walking towards the palace as the solders from Nazakkija. Luckily none of them saw her but Hitomi realized the danger.

She rushed back to the inn and walked in the kitchen where the owners were at the moment.

"Yukari dear, are you alright?" the old woman asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I found a job and have to leave." She answered "How much do I owe you for the bed and food."

The woman glanced at her husband before turning to the young girl "You own us nothing."

Hitomi wanted to protest but the old man walked to her "My wife and I enjoyed having you here with us. We wish you could stay longer but if you must leave then you must leave. But please, stay safe."

"I will." Hitomi answered smiling. She felt guilty for lying to them but it was necessary. After greeting them Hitomi went to her room and locked the door. Drastic times asked for drastic measurements.

The scissors Hitomi found in the dresser weren't so sharp but she had no problem using them to cut of her long hair. Before it was flowing almost till her waist but now it reached to her shoulders. It was a shocking change for her. But it was just a beginning.

On her way to Asturia Hitomi collected several dozen small flowers known as Symallin. They were used for centuries to coloring silk due to the black color of the flowers and no scent. But Hitomi found a different use for them.

The young princess moved in the washroom and slinked them in warm water. Few minutes later they released their natural black color. Hitomi took a deep breath and began the long process of washing her hair.

The result wasn't the usual one. Instead of having clean hair she had black hair. Green eyes grew wide as she saw her reflection in the mirror. She looked nothing like herself.

The calls from the street got her attention and she moved to the window. From there she could see the solders of Nazakkija together with the Asturian knights walking through the streets and questioning the people.

It was the time to run.

A solder looked after a shorthaired girl that walked out of the inn they were walking towards and moved. She was leaving towards the market district quite fast like she was running away. He pointed her to his commander but he just shook his head. Her look didn't fit the princess.

Hitomi sighed relived. For now she managed to escape being found and returned home.

* * *

"Hey there little one!" a rough voice caught Hitomi's attention and she turned towards the source of it. Her face showed clearly she was disgusted with the drunk man that was approaching her "I'm looking for someone just like you."

"I'm sorry but I can't help you." Hitomi answered and wanted to walk away when he grabbed her hand.

"Oh, but you can help me. I only want something little." The grin on his face made the young princess freeze. It was quite clear now what 'little' he wanted from her.

"I have to go." Hitomi tried to break free but it was in vain.

"Later girl. Now we enjoy some time together."

"Let her go!" serious voice said.

"Stay out of it boy." The man said back and gripped Hitomi's wrist tighter.

"Do you wish for me to repeat myself before breaking your arm or after?" the young man moved closer. Hitomi didn't appreciated being rescued by a stranger but he looked better then the one who was currently holding her wrist so why the hell not?

"Leave boy." The drunk hissed.

"You asked for it." The sound of metal was barely heard and a heartbeat later the drunk old man was having a tip of a sword on his throat.

"You… you could have said she was yours." He mumbled, let go of Hitomi's bruised wrist and disappeared in the crowd.

"Are you alright?" the stranger asked seeing the girl in front of him was holding her wrist "Do you allow me to help you with it?"

Hitomi didn't managed to say a word, she just nodded and allowed the young man to led her away from the market towards another inn he was staying in. he was silent the whole time, didn't said who he was or asked for her name. It suited Hitomi just fine.

When he finally spoke it was to ask her "Do you have a place to stay?"

"No." Hitomi answered meekly.

Her savior smiled weekly "You can stay here tonight." When green eyes looked at him in shock he chuckled "I didn't mean it like that. Tonight starts a large festival and it will be many of drunken men walking around. I'm offering you safety, that's all."

"Oh, thank you. I appreciate your help."

"No problem." He said back.

"I'm Yukari." She lied.

He smiled to her "Nice to meet you Yukari. I'm Damian."

That evening Hitomi sat next to her new friend and eating some stew when a plan formed in her mind. Damian was drinking beer and she had a glass of sweet vino so it shouldn't be hard. She knew it wasn't smart to mix drinks, she had seen the result of it on her father many times, but right now it was necessary. Just not for her.

"Did you tried the vino?" she asked innocently.

"Nah, I prefer beer with stew." He answered.

"Well you should try it. It's delicious." Hitomi wasn't planning to give up anytime soon.

"Next time I'll take vino then." And Damian wasn't giving in.

Hitomi frowned "And if they don't have the same vino next time?"

Her new friend shrugged "My loss apparently."

"Here. Try it." She offered him her glass.

"I don't think this is smart." He said and Hitomi feared he saw right through her plan "I don't want you to be left without a drink.

"It's no problem. Really." The green-eyed girl smiled as Damian took her glass and gulped the red liquid down.

"You are right, it is delicious." He said and offered a bottle from the owner.

Hitomi once more felt guilty. This young man was being a gentleman; he saved her from a drunk, offered her a place to stay, bought her dinner and she was about to use him. She knew what she planed wasn't right and wasn't something a princess would do. But she was desperate to get out of the marriage.

Two hours later Damian was drunk. The beer and sweet vino really didn't get along.

"Come on." Hitomi stood up and took his hand. He was hesitating for a moment but followed.

"Do you need help miss?" the inn owner asked.

"It's alright. I'm used to it." She answered and the man nodded. He concluded they were married and the young man had some alcohol problems. He pitied the girl that she ended with a guy like that.

Once they were in the room Damien rented Hitomi helped him lie on the bed before she moved to the door and locked it. Resting her forehead on the cold surface she took a deep breath. It didn't suppose to be like this but there way no other way. At least she saw none.

"Yukari…" Damian rasped as she sat on the bed and touched his face gently.

"Forgive me. I don't know what else to do." She whispered and kissed him passionately.

For a second Damien was in shock before he kissed her back, wrapped his arms around the slim waist of the girl he met that afternoon and pulled her closer.

His mind wasn't working properly due to the alcohol but still he knew what he was, what they were doing, was wrong. But he found no strength to resist. She was fat to beautiful for him to say 'no'.

So he continued to kiss her believing she would pull back when things go too far but as his hand moved down her leg she just moaned. As it moved up again pulling the cotton skirt along it only made her kiss him deeper.

Damian groaned and rolled them over so that he was on top. He pulled back only for a moment before going back on kissing the lovely creature. His hot kisses moved away from her soft lips to her neck and she gasped.

"If you want me to stop…" he whispered hoarsely.

"Don't stop." She whispered back. And he did as told.

* * *

The young man groaned as the sunlight that illuminated the room blinded him. He had a tremendous headache and his stomach growled. He sat up and realized he had no clothes on. It was confusing at first till he remembered the girl.

"Yukari?" he called her name believing she was in the washroom but no answer came.

Damian got out of bed, put on his pants and walked to the smaller room. It was empty. His next thought was she was downstairs having breakfast but the piece of paper on the pillow where she slept last night prevented him from going down to check.

Her handwriting was lovely but the words were everything but nice.

"Thank you for the unforgettable night Damian. I am sorry it only lasted for one night; you are so wonderful so I can't do different but wish the feeling you brought me this night would last for a lifetime. Unfortunately I do not believe we would meet again. I apologize for using you for a selfish goal of gaining freedom from the strings that suffocate me and pray some day you would forgive me."

Hitomi sat alone on the rook of a windmill outside of the city. She was sad knowing Damian was probably awake by now and reading her note. But what saddened her more was a thought she would never see him again.

It may sound stupid but she fell for him even though she knew nothing about him. Damian was everything she dreamed about but at the same time forbidden.

Hitomi sighed. She believed her life was already hard and complicated. Little did she knew things are soon become much worse.


	2. Chapter 2: Friend or what

**I apologize for the lack of updates. But ever since Arienhod, Dawn of Angels and me started to work in a local snack factory we don't have much time to write. Not cause we work longer or something like that though. We work 8 hours and then come home completely tired and with tremendous muscle ache. But fear not, the twins are working on their stories as well and should probably update soon.**

* * *

It has been two long weeks since she disappeared. The old king of Nazakkija was seriously worried about his daughter. He feared that if she isn't found in time the betrothal might be broken and he would lose the perfect alliance that would bring many good trade options for him.

He was never so furious as he was in the morning when his daughter's lady-in-waiting arrived in the dining room to inform him of Hitomi's disappearance. It was only three days till the announced arrival of his fiancé and her not being here to meet him could be an international scandal. After all it was completely improper and rude.

Luckily his wife was there, and she was calm and clearheaded. She excused her daughter saying she was visiting her aunt that just had a child and couldn't return in time. The young king didn't resent it. He merely smiled and answered it was fine; he will have a chance to meet his betrothed some other time. After all family should always come first.

He didn't suspect for a moment that it was all a one big lie. Yes, Hitomi did have an aunt, her mother's older sister but she barely ever visited her in the small village she lived. Alone. Aunt Yuri never married mostly cause she was pronounced crazy and forced to leave the capitol before she had the chance to take her rightful place as the queen.

King Muliz Kanzaki was lost in his thought when a guard arrived in the throne room to inform him the princess had returned.

"Where have you been Hitomi?" queen Nisa rushed to her daughter and hugged her tightly "We were so worried about you. What happened? Why did you run away? Did someone kidnap you? Did you managed to-"

"Nisa! Get away from that little brat!" her husband's voice echoed through that hallway.

The queen was surprised by his words but obeyed. She let Hitomi out of her arms and stepped away from her child.

"You!" he pointed a finger at Hitomi as soon as he walked to two women "Go to your room right now! We will discuss your stupid behavior later! And don't think you will just get away with a conversation! You will be punished for embarrassing me in front of a fellow monarch! And you will marry him! Is that clear?"

"Crystal." Hitomi muttered and walked away in the direction of her chamber.

But she didn't even reach the corner when her father's voice reached her "And we will discuss about what you did with that hair of yours! Chopped her off like that!"

Hitomi merely rolled her eyes and continued walking.

She loved her parents, she really did. But as much her mother was calm and composed when it comes to crises her father was getting angry very quickly and usually held a grudge for quite a while. But Hitomi did have someone who understood her.

* * *

It was early in the morning when someone knocked on Hitomi's door. She knew it was her childhood friend and the most favorite lady-in-waiting and she smiled widely as telling her to come in.

"Hitomi, I'm so glad that you are alright. I was so worried when you weren't in your room that morning." The red-haired Yukari said seriously as she sat on the bed next to her princess "I wish you have warned me you plan to run away. I would have gone with you."

"I know you would Yukari, but I just didn't want to get you in trouble. Beside, it was something… I needed some freedom, I needed…"

When her voice wondered off her friend took a hint and decided to change the subject "Interesting hair due you got there. Quite a lovely tomboy look." She joked.

"Oh, you haven't seen the whole look. I died it." Hitomi said grinning at her friend's shocked expression.

"Died? With what?"

"I used Symallin. There were guards searching for me and I had to make sure I was not recognized and brought home too soon." Hitomi explained.

"Like that helped. Hitomi, all you did was make your father angry with you and lost his trust. You will still have to marry that king."

"Have you met him?" Hitomi asked wanting to get information from the first hand.

"I saw him in a hallway but that's about it. He doesn't look bad you know. A bit skinny perhaps."

Hitomi actually laughed "Um… I too met someone quite handsome." Hitomi began her long explanation. She knew she could tell her childhood friend everything. And a secret this size is quite painful to keep.

"Oh, do tell." Yukari right away said.

"Some creep attacked me and-"

"You were attacked?! Were you hurt?!"

"No, cause he rescued me. And he was really friendly and offered me a place to stay cause I just left the inn I was staying at when the solders arrived searching for me. And he-"

"Let me get this strait." Yukari interrupted her friend once more "You stayed with a complete stranger in one room? Please tell me there were two beds in a room."

Hitomi's face right away colored in dark red "Um, there was sort of no need for two beds cause… you see…" she hesitated for a moment.

Yukari didn't want to believe what her mind was telling her so she asked "He had a separate room?"

"Um…no, you see… Please understand that I don't want to marry a complete stranger, I want to marry someone I love. So I got him drunk and seduced him… make him… you know…"

Yukari's mouth was open wide. She couldn't believe what she just heard. She knew Hitomi her whole life and couldn't imaging someone raised as strictly as a princess of Nazakkija could ever go as low and seduce a complete stranger and sleep with him.

Hitomi could see her friend was suddenly starting to feel uncomfortable but didn't know why. She didn't suspect a thing when Yukari excused herself and left in a rush.

* * *

It had hurt like nothing before.

Hitomi lied on her stomach on the soft bed and hissed from time to time when a maid touched her wounds with a soft cloth. She understood they needed to be cleaned so they don't infect but it still hurt like hell.

The young princess was more then surprised when two guards appeared on her door and asked her t follow them. It took her only a second to realize they weren't taking her to her father's study as she believed they would cause they were his personal guards. Instead they took her down under the palace where the dungeons were.

No one said a word as they strapped their princess on a post so she faced away from them. And Hitomi had never saw anyone in that position so she was clueless to what was happening.

But the first hit across her back was all she needed from an explanation.

The men were silent as the dungeon keeper was whipping her, they observed as the red blood appeared and colored the now ruined back of her gown. They remained motionless as she screamed in pain and only moved to untie her.

One of the guards gave her a cloak to wear over her gown so no one could see her wounded back. Saying something to her would be against the direct orders they received from the king but as they walked back to the chamber two guards exchanged looks, both thinking the same thing. They were surprised but also proud of the young princess. She might have screamed but she didn't, not even once, begged them to release her.

"Please my lady, you need to lie still." The maid said softly as Hitomi tried to sit up.

But the princess wouldn't obey; she sat up and turned to her chambermaid. She sighed and asked "Where is Yukari?"

"I do not know." The maid answered "Do you wish for me to search her and bring her?"

the maid was half way to the door when Hitomi's cold voice stopped her "Don't! I do not wish to see her ever again."

"My lady?" the young girl was surprised by the words.

Green eyes caught brown and she could clearly see the look of betrayal in her princess' eyes "She rat on me. That's why she left in a rush. She went to report to my father what I told her in confidence. Traitor."

"She is merely worried for you." The maid tried to calm Hitomi down; her temper was clearly something she inherited from her father, which was probably the only thing she got from him.

"Worried? Her rating got me in a position I'm in! I'm locked in my chamber with two guards in front of the doors. My father had me whipped and my mother isn't moving a finger to help me. I-"

"My lady?" the maid was starting to worry when Hitomi cut herself off and rushed in her bathroom. She suddenly got sick for no reason "What happened my lady? Have you eaten something that didn't sat quite well?" she asked concerned.

Hitomi merely shook her head. It wasn't food that made her sick.

Several hours later queen Nisa walked inside her daughter's bedchamber it was already dark outside. Hitomi was sitting on a chair next to the closed window and she watched the garden below. She adored the night cause the moonlight made it look much more mysterious and magical.

"What's the verdict?" she asked her mother coldly.

"Your father and I have come to conclusion there is only one smart thing we can do right now. We-"

Hitomi wouldn't let her mother finish her sentence, instead she interrupted and said "You mean father decided and you just nodded to his every word."

"Hitomi I am your mother and you should show some respect! Now as I was saying."

"Where will I be sent?" Hitomi asked already knowing what the way her father thought.

"To your aunt Yuri. You will departure in two days."


	3. Chapter 3: Siblings

**I hope you will like this chapter. It took me little over 1 hour to write it with only two lines in a notebook as a guideline.**

**Don't forget to let me know what you think...**

* * *

A twelve-year-old boy ran down the wide hallway towards the chamber on the very end. He didn't have much time left before she was send away. Only an hour or so to talk to his older sister.

Mamoru was more then shocked when his mother informed him Hitomi will be send to live with their aunt, their mother's older sister. She lived in a small cut-off village on the border with Fanelia for years now. There were some rumors as to why she had chosen that life but no one except the royal family knew the truth.

The obnoxious truth.

Hitomi was almost finished packing, all she needed to do is close two bags she will be carrying with her, when a knock was heard. She smiled widely.

"Come on in Mamoru." She called knowing it was her brother who knocked. She expected him sooner but wasn't much surprised that he didn't arrive to say goodbye or to talk.

"Tomi, I'm so glad they finally allowed me to see you." Her younger brother said trying to regain his breath.

And then he did something quite unusual for him. He approached is sister and hugged her tightly. Hitomi was very touched with his expression of affection, not only because they were generally quite rare, but because it meant at least one member of her family didn't judge her.

"I figured dad wouldn't let you to see me. It's his way of punishment." Hitomi said before coldly adding "Together with whipping."

"You got whipped?!" Mamoru's green eyes grew wide "Seriously?! What did you do that pissed dad so much?"

Hitomi sat on the edge of her soft bed she will probably never sleep in again and Mamoru sat next to her silently waiting for a response. It took a moment or two till Hitomi sighed and admitted "When I ran away… I met a man that helped me and I… it was the first thing that came to my mind, a perfect plan to break the engagement I do not want…"

"Tomi?"

"I seduced him. Got him drunk and slept with him." She muttered so her brother barely heard her. But he did hear every word she said and couldn't really believe it.

"Why didn't you just go along with the plan father made for you? Maybe this king isn't all that bad." He asked honestly interested.

Hitomi, who had the same thought in mind a thousand times since she returned to Nazakkija, just sighed "Do you even know who the king is? Cause I don't. Father doesn't know, Mamoru. All he knows is that his kingdom is very wealthy and an alliance through marriage would bring more money to him."

"He never did care about anything else but fortune." Mamoru muttered completely agreeing with his older sister.

The siblings were very similar; both had their mother's light hair and green eyes that were famous all over Gaea. No one had such green eyes except those born in the royal family of Nazakkija.

And while Mamoru was a bit wilder, enjoyed riding and hunting, Hitomi was often spending time alone in the palace library reading about ancient times. She was fascinated with the history of the world and wanted to know as much as possible of it. But the knowledge she could get in Nazakkija was limited and her father wasn't willing to get more books for her to read. Apparently books were a waste of funds.

And not only that. The Nazakkijan king was one of those men who believed a woman didn't need to know anything else then how to give birth to heirs, male heirs to be more specific. Which is why he didn't love Hitomi as much as a father should.

He believed that a firstborn child should always be a son that would continue the ruling bloodline, and even though he had a son he wasn't pleased. He feared that Hitomi might marry someone else then a king that already had a kingdom and demand the throne of Nazakkija. It was her right as a firstborn after all.

Little did the king know his daughter just wanted freedom.

"I'm surprised mom didn't said anything against you being send away." Mamoru finaly said after a bit longer break.

Hitomi just snorted "Mom does everything dad tells her to do. How do you think they got on the throne?"

The young prince blinked confused "Hm? What do you mean Tomi?"

"Come on, don't tell me you don't know." Hitomi mocked her little brother but the puzzled expression on his face made her realize "You don't know."

"No one tells me anything Tomi. Only you do." He said seriously.

The princess sighed. Her parents were really letting their son living in ignorance "You know that mom is the younger daughter of out grandparents. Aunt Yuri is four years older and as such should inherit the throne."

"But she isn't married." Mamoru pointed out the obvious and his sister nodded.

"True, but there is a reason for it. You see aunt Yuri was betrothed… for our dad." When Hitomi said that Mamoru's eyes grew wide in shock "But aunt Yuri has this gift… she is a seer… she can see what could happen and she apparently saw something that didn't sat right with her so she refused to marry him. You can guess how enraged father was cause of it. He wanted the throne more then he wanted aunt Yuri. That's why he approached the only person who would help him."

"Mom." Mamoru said realizing in which way the story was leading.

"Yeah, grandparent's liked dad and agreed for him to marry their younger daughter even though aunt Yuri was repeating he wouldn't bring nothing good to Nazakkija. He hater her for that so when grandparents died mom did something she would never do if there weren't for dad's influence. She summoned the royal advisers and requested for aunt Yuri to be pronounced unfit to rule because of her gift. She said her sister wasn't a real seer she just wanted to have things her way so she acted like having visions. The advisers as advisers bought the story cause that also meant they would keep their positions."

"Huh?" that Mamoru didn't really understand.

"An actual seer doesn't need advisers. She could foresee the future events and so know which decision to make. With aunt Yuri on the throne the royal advisers would be unnecessary." Hitomi explained.

"Oh, so that's why mom had her own sister pronounced crazy and unfit to rule."

"Cause father told her."

Mamoru looked at his sister "Hitomi why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?" his sister really didn't know what he meant.

"You keep mixing. First you say dad and then you say father. And then again you call him dad." The question was good and it took Hitomi several moments to came up with a good answer.

"Because I'm having a hard time calling a man that done such a thing and also had me whipped dad because it sounds affectionate. But then again I can't call him father either because that is a way to show respect and he really doesn't deserve that."

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. It was a maid that informed Hitomi the carriage was ready and waiting. The young princess sighed. The time has come to leave.

She took one bag and Mamoru right away took the second. The maid didn't even offered to help due to the order she received from the king. No one was to help Hitomi in anything.

Most of the court waited patiently in front of the palace. Some of the daughters of different noblemen and advisers were observing Hitomi with hatred in their eyes. They despised her for ruining their opportunity to follow her to her husband's kingdom as her ladies-in-waiting and find rich husbands there.

But the green-eyed girl ignored their gazes. She walked to the carriage and placed her bags inside. She didn't even acknowledge her father or mother.

The driver was on his position as were two solders the king was sending to follow Hitomi and ensure her safety.

Mamoru was the only one standing close to his sister and the only one she hugged and whispered in ear "I'll miss you little brother. Stay safe and don't let them drive you insane."

The young prince nodded smiling widely although tears gathered in his eyes.

Hitomi turned to enter the carriage when a serious voice stopped her "This is your last chance." Turning around she faced her angry looking father. King Kanzaki didn't appreciate when someone ruin his plans, no matter who that someone is.

"For what?" Hitomi asked acting interested. But only acting.

"To tell the truth. If you only said those lies to get out of the engagement then I am willing to forgive you your foolishness."

"There is nothing to forgive. I am not a liar father. I said nothing but truth. Although I said it so someone I believed was a friend I could trust." She added on the end.

"So you have really dishonored the family name when you dishonored yourself?" king Muliz asked not caring who would hear. Everyone probably already knew everything.

"I did much more then that father." Hitomi figured this would as good as ever to tell her family the 'happy' news "I also got pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4: Letter from Nazakkija

**I apologize for the huge gap between updates. It won't happen again, I promise. I simply had a problem expressing what I wanted to say in this chapter and not ruin it by just throwing everything together. I read it through and so did the twins but the possibility of grammar mistakes still exist. Sorry 'bout that too. We are doing out best.**

**Perhaps you can imagine I'm from Ispano and don't even use grammar. Or that I'm Yoda if the sentences seem a bit unnatural. Ok?**

**I'm wasting your time, I know, so here's the next chapter.

* * *

**Merle was seriously annoyed by now. She was banging on his door for the past ten minutes and he still didn't come out, only yelled he would be right there after she knocked the first time to see if he was awake. The cat-girl had a feeling her adoptive brother sneaked out again.

Opening the large wooden door of the royal bedchamber Merle sighed, her blue eyes could only see the furniture, no king anywhere in sight.

"Damn, the counsels will throw a fit again if he's on the roof." She mumbled before yelling "Lord Van! Meeeeeeting!"

But when silence was all she got as a response the young cat-girl picked up the hem of her dress in her hand and stormed out of the chamber. It was hard for her to run in the stupid floor-length dress she was forced to wear because of the court rules. Screw them. She wanted to move freely.

At the end of the hallway was a staircase that led towards the roof. They were only used in a case of emergency though. In a case there was a meeting and the king decided to skip it. That wouldn't happen often but from time to time Van just didn't feel like listen to their annoying ramble about things he usually already knew.

It's not he didn't respected them or thought they were a group of old bloodsuckers that were only wasting his time. He respected his counsels and listened their advices, after all they were older and wiser then him, most of them that is.

"Lord Van, have you already forgotten?" Merle asked softly when she stepped out on the high roof of the palace and saw her brother and friend sitting alone close to the edge.

"I haven't but…" the young king tried to find the right words to describe what was bothering him "She isn't the one Merle."

"But Lord Van, you agreed on the whole thing… Why haven't you declined if you didn't wished to…?"

"Things changed Merle!" Van actually snapped at his adoptive sister "I'm sorry. It's not your fault."

"What happened? You can tell me, you know." She sat next to him.

Van sighed. Merle noticed he ran a hand through his thick black hair, something he always did when frustrated. But she kept quiet and just waited. She knew by now there was no use of pressuring the young king, if she did he would just shut her out.

"I met someone… someone different and free… she… Merle, she is the most beautiful person I ever saw…not just her face but also her soul…" he finally confessed and when the words came out Van had to admit to himself that he felt much better.

Merle's mouth was wide open. She couldn't believe what her ears just heard. Van Slanzar de Fanel, king of Fanelia, actually admitted, strait out, that he had fell for some girl. Shaking the confusion Merle grinned "Well, when do I get to meet her?"

"You won't meet her Merle." Van whispered; his voice couldn't be any louder "I do not believe I will meet her ever again either."

Long cat ears lowered "How come?" she couldn't stand seeing her only brother, her only family member, being sad.

But the young king just couldn't answer on the question. After all, he didn't even know her name. But he would never forget her face, her calm face and gentle smile, her soul-searching eyes and hair that glistered on the evening sun.

"I will tell you about her someday Merle, just not now. It hurts way too much." Van stood up and headed towards the gate that lead back inside the palace.

"I don't want to irritate you but… you are late for the meeting." Merle joked hoping to chase away his lousy mood before he appears in the council chamber.

"Merle, I am the king. I'm never late on a meeting, the counsels merely gathered too early." Van said back grateful his adoptive sister showed so much understanding for his position. Having a tremendous crush on a girl he knew nothing about and being betrothed to another… that he also knew nothing about.

* * *

"I apologize if I'm slightly late." Van said as he opened the wooden door of the council chamber and stepped inside.

Gathered men and women stood up to greet their monarch and Adris, the main councilor, smiled politely and said casually "You are not late Lord Van. We have merely arrived tad too early due to the-"

But the councilman cut himself off before finishing the sentence. An action that didn't go unnoticed by Van. He lifted a brow and curiously observed the older man. Adris Jadrion was a respected member of the court and the most favorite member of the council among the people of Fanelia. He came from a long line of palace guards and it was his father that saved the life of king Gaou, his present monarch's late father, and for that awarded with the position of the chief of guards whose suggestions about the best positioning of guards in the palace hallways and garden, and organized patrols in the city were a base of today's Fanelian security.

Adris Jadrion was very alike his father. He also put the security of the kingdom and the king before anything else. And because of that had a problem saying what he supposed to say before he cut himself off.

"A message arrived from Nazakkija milord." Damia Kandis said, and although her words seemed like a change of subject the look on the face of the young councilwoman matched Adris' perfectly. So Van sat on the head of the table and focused on the woman that was in the council although she was only twenty-five years old.

"When you assigned me to be in charge of the ceremony and celebration organization you have also gave me permission to open all letters that come from Nazakkija about the possible requests about the-" seeing Van was getting impatient young Damia took a deep breath and went straight to the point "The letter that arrived today is… it is…"

Adris Jadrion handed Van the piece of white paper that crossed a long distance to reach him and bring the news none of them expected.

Van reread the written words several times before asking "Did one of you tried to make an bad joke or-"

"The letter is genuine king Van." Damia said. Sienna eyes looked her and Van already expected her to grin and say 'fooled you'. But she remained serious.

After taking a deep, dramatic breath Van said seriously "I understand what the words mean but I just don't understand why."

The counsels knew what he meant, they all knew the contest of the message, but they didn't know how to answer on their monarch's question. Why would she do such a thing?

* * *

"Lord Van!" Merle stormed in the king's study and startled Van but she didn't say a word for several moments. The king actually rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"What Merle?" she was wasting his time and Van didn't like that.

The cat-girl blushed under the gold fur and asked "Why is Damia being so mean to me? I just met her on the hallway and asked her about the ceremony and she told me I would not participate. That's just not fair, I'm your closest relative!"

Van chuckled "I don't know if this will make you feel any better but… I won't participate in it either."

"What?!" Merle bellowed.

The young Fanelian king opened the desk drawer, took out a paper and handed it to the shocked neko. Merle almost ripped it out of his hand. She wanted answers damnit.

_"__To the respected king of Fanelia, Van Slanzar de Fanel._

_I, Muliz Kanzaki king of Nazakkija am forced to, with great regret, request for the betrothing between yourself and my daughter to be canceled. I am requesting a mutual agreeing on this matter. My daughter, who had mysteriously vanished before your arrival past moon and returned home several days ago, is no longer worthy to marry you or any other. She had disgraced herself with an unknown man and for that must face the consequences. I hope you will agree with me about this subject and send me the response that would prevent my daughter, that I am currently ashamed to call as such, place the shame she had brought upon herself on your family name as well."_

"Oh dear…" Merle mumbled and flopped on the chair "Why in the world would she do such a thing? Be with some man just like that. She is a princess."

"I don't know Merle." Van said looking away.

Being a cat-person Merle noticed the strange glow in his eyes, her king was sad for some reason "You suspect something."

It wasn't a question and Van knew that. He merely looked at the young neko and sighed. Blue eyes observed his obvious struggle with words.

After several minutes of silence he spoke "There is a rumor considering the princess' aunt, her mother's older sister, about her not being allowed to sit on the throne although she was the firstborn. She was pronounced insane by the royal healers but many believed they only made such decision because the counsels forced them. You see, she was known as a seer, a real seer that had visions of past and future but the healers made it look like she way lying the whole time. Like she only wanted attention. But what if it was the truth?" Van asked and gave Merle a moment to think about it.

"You think the princess might be one too?!" Merle asked in shock "But… but that still doesn't explain why-"

"What if she is and she had seen it? What if she knows about me? It is a good enough reason for her to despise me and take drastic measures so she wouldn't have to go through the agreement."

"Oh, lord Van… I really thought you would find happiness…" Merle said sadly.

Van shook his head "It seems princess Hitomi wasn't the one for me. Maybe fate will allow me to meet again the one I have spent the most beautiful time of my life with. I can only hope now…"


	5. Chapter 5: Crazy aunt Yuri

**This chapter may be shorter but full of events.**

**Big thanks to everyone who read and reviewed so far. Biggest one to Arienhod and Dawn of Angels for being patient with me and helping me with my plot. They sure have some good ideas. I actually had a problem with one character in this chapter and Dawn reminded me of our most favorite pyro.**

**Got you curious now, haven't I?**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**The travel lasted three long days during which Hitomi got sick several times. It was unusual for her considering she never experienced motion sickness before. She figured out it must be from the excitement.

On the last day of the travel the rain started. Guards that were send to follow the princess started to grumble. They hated the mission but disobeying the king was out of the question. Even more since on the second day another rider joined. A man they knew by the name Dilandau Albatou.

He was an official mercenary of the crown of Nazakkija, although it was never confirmed or anything. But the fact remained the king would send the man to do his dirty job whenever it was necessary. That didn't only mean killing those who weren't considered loyal. Dilandau would scare, burn down homes and shops, beat up and mutilate. Of course only if the people didn't take bribe and done as the king wished.

The guards didn't ask him anything. They didn't need to; his reputation spoke for him. The king was planning something else for his oldest child.

"Princess, we'll be arriving at the village in a little over an hour. Do you wish for us to so you could-" one of the guards spoke but was rudely interrupted when Dilandau started to yell.

"We are not stopping! The lowly princess will not leave this carriage until in front of her aunt's house! Is that clear?"

"Who made you leader?!" Hitomi snapped at the mercenary. She was still a princess and she demanded respect.

"King Muliz did. So if I were you I would hold my tongue behind my teeth. I have a short temper, know that." Dilandau said back. His unnaturally red eyes had a strange spark that made Hitomi freeze in fear as he looked at her.

He was cruel till the core.

He rode by the carriage doors making Hitomi painfully obvious of his presence. The poor princess shuddered each time his blood red eyes came to her memory. Such thing was not natural for a human. Then again no human would willingly do what that monster did under his father's orders.

"You are lucky, you know." Dilandau's emotionless voice reached Hitomi. He spoke just loud enough for only her to hear him. The other guards were unaware of the one-sided conversation "Your father gave me a clear order not to lay a hand on you. Pity. I already thought I could have some fun with you. Some filthy peasant already had."

Hitomi remained quiet. She effused to show him in any way how much his words shocked and disgusted her. She turned her head on the other side and closed her eyes. it was funny how in this moment she thought about those days of freedom she had while in Asturia.

And for the thousandth time this week Hitomi wished she wasn't born in the royal family. She escaped her duties and the marriage she didn't want but didn't really achieve anything. Being a princess she learned about things that did her absolutely no help in the real world. She didn't know anything about the real life outside of the protected walls of the palace.

If she had she would have never returned.

And then he came to her mind. The young man who never suspected a thing. Hitomi had to admit he was handsome, physically and emotionally. Damian; the Asturian that changed her life without knowing it. Hitomi smiled wistfully remembering his kind smile and soul-searching eyes. The simple clothes he wore fitted him perfectly, even showing off how well build he was. At the thought of Damian's athletic body the young princess blushed furiously. Her thoughts were getting way too intimate.

"Princess Hitomi!" one of the guards called her name snapping the green-eyed girl out of her thoughts and making her lean towards the window on the other side of Dilandau.

"Yes?" she asked annoyed that he called her and then remained silent.

He slowed his horse so that he rode next to the carriage "We are at the village Darda."

"We are?" Hitomi looked in the direction they were traveling at and saw first houses next to the dirt road.

A wide smile spread on the princess' face. She was glad to see her aunt again no matter under which circumstances.

* * *

Many turned in awe after the carriage and the guards. Rumors were spreading fast in villages as small as Darda. Women were whispering whom it could be that arrived in their secluded place. No one of great importance ever visited them. Not counting the queen's older sister. But no one paid any attention to crazy Yuri anyway.

The horses stopped as they arrived to the small wooden one-floor house. That surprised those who gathered.

Middle-aged woman walked through the front door and smiled wistfully. Her emerald-green eyes glistered with unsheds tears. She was happy and sad at the same time.

"Aunt Yuri." Happy voice called and a young woman stepped out of the carriage "I'm so happy to see you again."

Hitomi rushed and hugged her aunt she honored and loved very much. They were quite similar, although the older woman's hair was much darker shade of brown. But what mattered was the same. Their beautiful and unique eyes and their position in the society.

They have been push away by their family, pronounced unworthy of the family name and forced to leave their home.

"My dear child, I was quite shocked when your mother informed me you would be arriving. But I am quite happy to finally have some company." Yuri Kanzaki said smiling "Come on inside. There are far too many prying eyes here." She added frowning.

Hitomi followed her aunt in her new home and as soon as she stepped inside she gasped. The house was nothing like she had imagined it. She was standing in the living room and looking around in awe. There was a small seating area under the windows on her left and opposite of it was a rustically looking dining table with four chairs. Behind the table was the entrance in the tiny kitchen. There were two doors on the right wall and on the far side of the living room was an open fireplace. All in all it the whole house was smaller then her chambers in the palace.

"Unfortunately my home only has one bedroom so we will be sleeping in the same room. I hope you don't mind sweetie." Aunt Yuri said regretfully. She truly wanted to offer her niece all the things she had home. But she knew she couldn't.

"I don't mind." Hitomi said smiling "Really."

One of the guards stepped inside carrying two bags "Princess, your luggage." He said shortly, placed the bags next to the doors and walked out again.

Hitomi followed him out; she wanted to see them leaving, she wanted to watch as her past drives away. And then she noticed that monstrous Dilandau.

He was talking to the old important looking man in front of the largest house in the village. They were standing quite close to each other so that no one could hear what they were saying but Hitomi was sure their conversation wasn't about anything cheerful. And then the mercenary offered the old man a small brown bag.

Hitomi gasped and stepped back inside the house. She didn't want to know anything else.

"Hitomi, child, what is bothering you?" her aunt asked right away.

But the young girl just shook her head "Where can I put my stuff?" she asked changing the subject.

"Bedroom is behind the first doors." Yuri answered shortly noticing something disturbed her niece. And she was interested to now what it was so she can help her.

"Alright. I'll just take those there." Hitomi picked up her bags and went in the small room. As her aunt already said they would both be sleeping there. One bed was under the small window and the other on the wall opposite of it. Between then was an old wooden wardrobe that looked like it could fall apart if someone happens to slammed its door to hard.

Hitomi carefully opened it and noticed aunt Yuri already made space for her things. She smiled and pulled out the first clothing item when the voice of her aunt reached her.

"I need to speak with the village master. I won't be long."

"I'll be here." Hitomi said back and continued to empty her two bags. She didn't bring many things. Most of the stuff she owned wouldn't fit in this small community anyway.

She was almost done with the first bag when she suddenly felt sick.

* * *

Ten minutes later when Yuri Kanzaki returned in her home she could see her niece walking out of the washroom and she rushed to her "Hitomi, what happened? Are you alright?"

The young princess nodded that she was fine but the unhealthy color of her face said otherwise. She looked extremely sick.

"Why am I so sick?" Hitomi muttered as her aunt lead her towards the bed.

The older woman shook her head "That should be obvious by now Hitomi. That man, Dilandau was send to the village master by your father, to pay him to make sure it is killed."

"That what is killed?" Hitomi asked completely confused.

"Your child."

Green eyes widened and Hitomi sat up abruptly "But I lied."

Now it was her aunt that was confused "I beg your pardon?"

Hitomi blushed "I wanted to hurt him. I wanted to say something that would pain him just as much the whipping hurt me. So I said I was pregnant. Which I'm not."

"Are certain about that dear, hm?"

"I can't be pregnant. I never… I mean I have, but… I…" tears started to fall out of her eyes "But I lied."

"Hitomi…" Yuri sat on the edge of the bed and hugged her niece tightly "Do not weep. Everything will be fine. Trust me."

"But… but…" Hitomi couldn't find the right words.

"Dear, I may be called crazy and deprived of what was mine by my birth but I am still alive and still free. And so will you be no matter what that bastard of your father had planed. For you and for that child inside of you. No one will tie you down again. Not while I still have my friends to aid us."

"Friends? Aunt Yuri, what do you have in mind?"


	6. Chapter 6: Escape

**A new chapter, just for you!**

**It was checked by the twins yet again but the possibility of misspelled words remains. As for grammar, they did checked it but none of us knows much of it anyway, so don't expect miracles. To us it all sounds fine, but then again none of us never actually learned English.**

**Just let me know what you think of it, OK?**_

* * *

Hitomi blushed "I wanted to hurt him. I wanted to say something that would pain him just as much the whipping hurt me. So I said I was pregnant. Which I'm not."_

"_Are certain about that dear, hm?"_

"_I can't be pregnant. I never… I mean I have, but… I…" tears started to fall out of her eyes "But I lied."_

"_Hitomi…" Yuri sat on the edge of the bed and hugged her niece tightly "Do not weep. Everything will be fine. Trust me."_

"_But… but…" Hitomi couldn't find the right words._

"_Dear, I may be called crazy and deprived of what was mine by my birth but I am still alive and still free. And so will you be no matter what that bastard of your father had planed. For you and for that child inside of you. No one will tie you down again. Not while I still have my friends to aid us."_

"_Friends? Aunt Yuri, what do you have in mind?"

* * *

_After her aunt left the house to do some business, business Hitomi knew nothing about, the young princess sat on a chair next to the window where she sat quite often in the pass four months. Her hand absently went to her growing stomach and she smiled wistfully.

And instantly her thoughts wondered towards the young man that fathered her precious little baby. His face was starting to blur in her memories already, it's been over four moths already after all. And Hitomi didn't want that. She wanted to remember the one who given her this amazing gift without even knowing it. But the time was doing its stuff.

She could barely remember the contours of his face or his voice. His eye color was brown, she was sure of it. Or was it dark green? Hazel? Hitomi sighed; it was all slipping from her mind. The color of his hair was brown, wasn't it?

But there was one thing Hitomi knew for sure she would never forget, two actually. His beautiful name and the feeling of his rough palms on her skin.

And then her thoughts wondered to the problem closer to home.

Aunt Yuri already warned her not to leave the house unless it was absolutely necessary. Hitomi had a feeling her aunt's warning had to do something with that plan and friends she mentioned once but didn't know for sure. All Hitomi did know is that the number of guards that guarded the village grew from only two on ten. The village master said it was because he had news of some attacks on the villages in the kingdom but two Kanzaki women knew better. The guards weren't there to prevent some un-existing attackers to come in the village. No. They were there to prevent someone from leaving the village.

Her, to be more exact.

Ever since that day when her world came crashing down Hitomi was certain she has to escape and not return. Not this time. She couldn't allow anyone to harm her child; she couldn't allow her father to have his way. Her baby will live.

"Hitomi?" aunt Yuri walked in the house and instantly smiled upon seeing her niece next to the window "How is the little one? Any movements?"

Hitomi just shook her head. According to her aunt the baby supposes to start moving in the forth month of the pregnancy but so far there were no signs of life from the small lump "Do you think something could be wrong? Maybe because I worry the baby-"

"No, Hitomi. There is nothing wrong with your child. It will move when the time for it comes." Yuri knew exactly what to say to calm the young princess "When it starts moving you'll wish it wouldn't. Mark my words."

Hitomi just laughed. And then she noticed a letter her aunt was holding. She pointed on it and asked "What's that?"

Yuri followed her gaze and smiled when she noticed what Hitomi was interested in "Ah, remember that friends of mine I mentioned?"

Hitomi nodded, she was just thinking about that few minutes ago. But she still didn't understand what was going on or what her aunt had in plan.

"Well, I managed to send them a message and just now they response arrived."

"And?" Hitomi asked when her aunt suddenly got silent and just smiled mysteriously.

"Start packing."

* * *

The Nazakkijan king was furious. The note he just received was a conformation of his assumptions. Yuri managed to sneak out that good for nothing daughter of his somewhere out of the village and, knowing the older woman, probably out of the kingdom as well.

The message of the village master said it clearly. The girl was no longer in the village and Yuri acted like she didn't know what they were talking about. Acted as crazy as they called her.

Mamoru was grinning from ear to ear as he heard his father lashing on his mother. He loved his parents, every child did, but he was more like his sister then his parents wanted to admit it. Just like Hitomi he loved them but didn't had the slightest respect for them.

"Yuri is my sister, you can't do that to her!" Mamoru could hear his mother yelling from inside the study.

Her husband obviously didn't appreciate someone having a different opinion from him. The young prince gasped as he heard a slap and his mother's cry "I don't care who that whore is! No one, you hear me, one on opposes me! I am the king of Nazakkija and my word is the law!"

Mamoru just had enough time to open the door of the library that was next to the study and step inside when his father stormed outside and walked down the hallway unaware of his surrounding. Once the older man was away Mamoru went to the study.

Queen Yena was sitting in the chair in front of the massive table. Her hands were shaking and she wept. Slowly she reached for her cheek and hissed when the pain returned. Even the slightest, gentlest touch reminded her what kind of a man she is married to.

"Mom…" Mamoru moved closer slowly and sat on the other chair next to his mother.

Hazel eyes looked at the boy in distrust "Mamoru, you, here?"

"I heard everything mom. You have to do something, you can't just allow aunt Yuri to get-"

But the queen just shook her head "There is nothing I can do. He is not the kind of a man that can be stopped just like that. And if someone tries… then that person will regret it."

"What will happen to aunt Yuri? He wouldn't…?"

"He will and probably has already. That mercenary your father has on a leash, he probably already send him in Darda. He will kill Yuri if that is the last thing he does."

* * *

Dilandau was grinning the whole time while he was riding towards the village. He was a mercenary and did everything the king ordered him. But that didn't mean he wasn't enjoying doing his job.

Killing. What a wonderful thing.

He chuckled at the memory of the princess and her terrified face as he followed the carriage to make sure the village master obeys the king's wishes and removes the undesired creature. He enjoyed it, seeing uncovered fear in people's eyes. It was more a payment for him then the pathetic amount he got from the even more pathetic king.

The village was three days of riding away but Dilandau was eager to have blood on his sword so he pushed his horse to it's limits to make sure he arrives in Darda in two days. Maybe even faster.

_"Your father gave me a clear order not to lay a hand on you. Pity. I already thought I could have some fun with you. Some filthy peasant already had."_

It was a lie actually. The king never said a thing but to be honest Dilandau would never touch that girl anyway. The princess wasn't ugly or anything, she was quite lovely actually but no woman could ever gain Dilandau's interest.

One did once, a long time ago and she made her biggest mistake. She refused his advances. A foolish thing to do. And now her blood lied on his hands as well.

Celena was the first person he killed.

* * *

Yuri was walking slowly thought the thick forest. She had been walking for two days now with only small, short breaks to eat or to rest. There was no time to lose. Hitomi was probably already waiting at the meeting place.

The older woman was certain her disappearance was noticed by now but she didn't fear of the village master sending someone after her or Hitomi.

The main reason was the forest was on the Fanelian territory. Sending armed men would be far too risky, if they are caught or seen it wouldn't be good for Nazakkija. It would appear as the king was making moves against his neighbor country.

The second reason was the rumors of the curse. Yuri only chuckled as she thought of it. A curse? How foolish must a person be to believe in such a thing? There was no curse, just remains of the ancient civilization.

A cold shiver went through her spine. Something terrifying just happened, Yuri was certain of that. Someone's life just ended; someone was just murdered.

Green eyes closed. She needed to be sure Hitomi was safe. She needed to know her niece lived and was well. It took only a moment of concentration before she sensed her heartbeat. And another one.

A wide smile spread on Yuri's face. It never occurred to her before she could sense the child Hitomi was carrying and see if it was alright. She was glad she did it now though. It did good to know they were both safe and sound.

Now all she needed to do is hurry up and be on the agreed place at the agreed time or less Hitomi will start to worry too much and that is not good for the baby.

* * *

The young princess woke up on the hard stone floor, with only a thick cloak to sleep on, that suppose to protect her from the cold. But she couldn't complain. Not because there was no one around she could complain to but because she knew the cold floor of the deserted and half-ruined temple if a first step to freedom and complete breaking of all bonds that held her behind.

A sudden sound from the forest made Hitomi snap out of her thoughts and sneak towards the entrance of the temple. The few walls that still stood gave her just enough cover to hide if someone unexpected and undesired stepped on the small clearing out of the forest. But as the familiar form appeared the young princess smiled and rushed towards her aunt.

"You came!" she smiled widely and hugged her aunt.

Yuri raised an eyebrow "What? You didn't expect me to come?"

Hitomi looked down and whispered "I feared something might have happened to you."

The older woman smiled wistfully "There is nothing and no one that could keep me away from my niece. Remember that dear."

"Will you tell me now where we are going?" Hitomi asked interested as she was walking back in the temple to gather her things.

"In a small village. A friend of mine is a pack leader there."

Hitomi stopped in her track "Pack leader? A beast-man?"

"Why, yes dear. Is that a problem?" Yuri asked smiling.

Hitomi just shook her head. She never was the one to have problems with different races that lived on Gaea. Unlike her parents who couldn't stand a sight of them.

Once everything was packed and the two women were about to continue their journey Hitomi remembered what she wanted to ask her aunt "Um, aunt Yuri… exactly what is this place?"

"Oh, it's an old temple raised by the people of the Dragon God. They-" Hitomi's sudden movement startled the older woman. She watched as her niece stopped in her tracks and placed a hand on her stomach "Hitomi? Is the baby-"

"It kicked. My baby kicked." Hitomi smiled widely "Aunt Yuri, my baby kicked!"

"That is wonderful dear." Yuri smiled and hugged the young princess "I am so glad the baby is growing properly."

Hitomi was so happy about everything that she missed the look of curiosity her aunt was sending her way. Yuri was a seer and as such didn't believe in coincidences, the fate didn't work that way. There was something about that child… but she just couldn't pinpoint it…


	7. Chapter 7: Princess' protector

**Um… I sort of forgot I was supposed to write and eventually post this chapter. And the worst part of it all is I don't even have a good excuse. I simply got so caught in the reading of extremely good bunch of books that everything else had to wait. I even got yelled on to stop reading and eat my lunch. **

**Now that I have read them I can write again.

* * *

**_She straddled the young man surprising him. But he had no time to say anything, ask her what she was doing or why she was doing it. He had no time because instantly her lips covered his making him not only lose his voice but also his mind. Never before did Damian felt anything so… so… heavenly._

_He responded immediately. Only a fool would pull back when something as breathtaking as the green-eyed goddess was kissing him. And Damian was no fool. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist and pulled her closer to his body so that she was lying directly on him._

_A gasp escaped her lips as the young man rolled them over so that he was on top. It was a position she was never before and didn't expected to be in anytime soon. But she had to admit the feeling was… the feeling of his body, his weight over her was… it was so right, so natural… like he belonged there._

_His kisses were hit on her skin as he moved from her soft lips to her neck. The light nibbling caused a low moan that made the young man smile slightly. It felt good for his ego to know she enjoyed it._

_His hands roamed over her body; exploring, caressing, bringing the girl below him to the point when she became unaware of the world around her. All that existed were the small room, the bed and the two of them._

_"If you want me to stop…" Damian whispered hoarsely._

_"Don't stop." She whispered back and pulled the young man above her down for another long passionate kiss. Her hand __moved over his strong muscular back and sneaked under the black shirt he was wearing. He moved just enough for her to manage getting it off._

_Right after that his right hand moved down her leg and pulled the long cotton skirt up revealing soft pale skin._

_"Tell me to stop… tell me now because later… I don't think I could." Damian mumbled between fiery kisses._

_The girl he knew as Yukari arched her back and moaned as his lips settled on the extremely sensitive spot on her neck. It took her several moments to regain her breath before she managed to say hoarsely "It feels too good to stop. Please don't stop Damian. Please love me."_

_"I will love you…"_

"Hitomi." The calm voice called the young princess but there was no answer "Hitomi." Yuri Kanzaki turned back to see where her niece has disappeared "Hitomi!!"

"Damian!" the girl yelled completely unaware of her own words.

Yuri blinked confused "I beg your pardon?"

"Is there something wrong aunt Yuri?" Hitomi asked not understanding what was going on.

"Who is this Damian?"

Emerald-green eyes widened "No one. Where did you get that name from anyway?"

"You jelled it just moments ago." The older woman answered smiling widely.

"No I didn't." Hitomi said shortly certain in her words.

"Dear, you just call for someone, some man, called Damian. Who is he?"

The young princess looked down. She didn't even realize she did such a stupid thing. Calling his name in front of her aunt. His name among all. She slowly moved her hand towards her slightly grew lump where her baby rested.

"Oh… so his name is Damian." Yuri smiled sadly "It's a nice name, has a pretty ring to it."

Hitomi chuckled "It's not only the ring of his name, what ever that is, that is pretty."

Her aunt looked at her and began to laugh whole-heartedly. That kind of reaction surprised Hitomi and she huffed in annoyance. Her aunt was behaving like an actual child sometimes.

"Dear, you seem to like this boy. And you knew him for how long? One night."

Hitomi blushed instantly "Aunt Yuri, I-"

Her words were cut off when her aunt gasped and looked in the direction they came from "We are being followed. Who ever it is had reached the temple. We need to hurry, the village is only several hours of walking away."

Hitomi looked in the same direction and muttered "It's that monster Dilandau. Father sent him to kill us. All three of us."

* * *

The young wolf-woman lifted her gaze as she heard someone approaching from the forest. Her gold eyes observed the surrounding for a moment before she sniffed the air. And instantly a smile appeared on her face.

"Sini!" she called her youngest brother that was playing with the other children on the field between the forest and the village. When the boy lifted his head she yelled "Run to father! Tell him lady Yuri is coming!"

She didn't need to tell him twice. Sini stood up and rushed in the village leaving his friends behind. Not that they continued sitting where they were and wait for him. As soon as it was announced their friend was coming they too stood up and started to run towards the forest.

"Not a step closer." Wolf-children stopped and looked at the young woman. Risa wasn't someone they would disobey. Not only was she the oldest child of he tribe leader but she was also a respected member of the village. Her knowledge of healing was immense and her talent recognized not only by the wolf-people but also by humans.

"We won't go in the forest Risa. We'll wait here." The youngest of them said politely.

"That is good to know. I do not believe your parents would like you going alone in there." Risa said calmly.

"But lady Yuri is alone in there too." The small wolf-boy pointed out.

"I do not believe so. I smelled more then one people."

"That is good to know." Serious male voice said and everyone looked towards the approaching wolf-man.

"What do you mean father?" Risa asked "Is someone accompanying lady Yuri?"

Ruhm nodded before explaining "Her young niece. The throne princess of Nazakkija, Hitomi Kanzaki."

"Is she one of those spoiled princesses from mom's stories?" Sini asked grimacing.

"You'll have your answer when they reach us." Ruhm petted his youngest head before focusing on his daughter "When will they reach us?"

"In several minutes." Risa answered, her eyes moving from her father to the forest "It has been over two years since lady Yuri visited us. Why do you think she is coming now father? And bringing the throne princess along no less."

"It is because of her niece that she is coming." Ruhm answered shortly. He didn't want to say anything more in front f the little ones.

"Ah, a welcome committee." Female voice said jokingly.

"Lady Yuri!" Sini rushed to the older woman and wrapped his small arms tightly around her thighs.

"Do I know you?" Yuri asked seriously eyeing the small wolf-boy.

He looked a bit hurt that she didn't remember him "I'm Siri. Have you already forgot me?"

"Siri? Yeah, I think I knew someone by that name." The older woman mused for a bit and just as she was about to laugh and tell the boy she was only joking and she remembered him well when Hitomi interrupted her.

"Please forgive my aunt. She's old and her memory is no longer the best."

"Hey!" Yuri turned to her niece and the gathered wolf-children laughed "That was so not nice Hitomi."

"Are you the princess of Nazakkija?" Sini approached the green-eyed girl carefully.

"I used to be." Hitomi's answer was short and it rather confused the group of kids.

Ruhm right away noticed the young girl didn't feel comfortable talking about her life in front of children that probably wouldn't understand what her problem was. So he chased the young ones away to continue playing and led the newcomers in the village.

Hitomi was looking around silently. The wolf-people that were living in the village were turning after them with curiosity clearly visible in their eyes. And that made Hitomi feel uncomfortable.

"You arrived!" a wolf-woman walked out of the house they were approaching "It is always a pleasure to see you Yuri."

"I am honored you have agreed to welcome us to your home. Oh, this is my niece Hitomi. Hitomi dear, this is Nessiya, Ruhm's wife."

"It is a honor to meet you." Hitomi said politely.

"A honor is mine princess." The wolf-woman answered bowing slightly.

Hitomi frowned a bit "You do not have to call me that. Not anymore."

When Nessija looked at the green-eyed girl confused by her words Ruhm spoke up preventing all other questions "Perhaps it would be better to discuss this matter inside. Away from curious eyes and ears."

Both Ruhm and his wife were shocked as Hitomi told them how she got herself in the middle of chaos. The wolf-man voiced his opinion right away, telling Hitomi he should have simply done as requested from her father; after all, she didn't even know whom she was betrothed to.

Nessija huffed at her husband's words "His request? More like his order? And why should she, there hasn't been an arranged marriage on Gaea for over a century?!"

"A father knows what is best for his daughter." The wolf-man was certain of his words.

"That man is more interested in profit then in his own child, his own flesh and blood."

"Please don't fight because of me." She said meekly. But even though her voice was barely heard they still did heard it. And they turned to the young girl that was looking at her hands that rested on her lap "I don't want to cause trouble. I already caused enough."

"Child, this whole mess is not your fault. At least not the whole thing. That father of yours carries the most of the blame." Nessija said calmly. Her voice was easing Hitomi's mind for a bit but only for a bit.

"You are tired." Ruhm said noticing how drained out Hitomi looked "A room was prepared for the two of you to reside in till the small house we are making for you is finished."

"A house?" Yuri asked "But…"

"No 'buts' my friend." The wolf-man said seriously, by the tone of his vice it was obvious his was in his tribe-leader-mode.

"You were always considered a member of this village and it is only fair that as such you receive your own house." Nassija said smiling "A home for the two of you."

"Three." Hitomi mumbled.

"Pardon?" the wolf-woman looked at her. As Hitomi lifted her gaze and emerald-green eyes met gold the wolf-woman gasped "By the gods, you are with a child. Is that way you have arrived?"

"My father send a mercenary to pay the village master of Darda to kill the baby as soon as… as I…" Hitomi couldn't even voice it.

"Nothing will happen to you or to the child you are carrying. Not while you are in my village." Ruhm stood up and moved to the window to look outside. He could see his youngest son discussing something with his two-year-older brother. He might have considered what Hitomi had done foolish and irresponsible just minutes ago, but when it came to a life of a child…

Now that was a completely different matter.

* * *

"Aunt Yuri?" Hitomi had a problem sleeping that night "Aunt Yuri?"

"What is it dear?" the muffled voice of the older woman was prove she had no such problem.

"I'm scared. There is this feeling… something bad would happen." Hitomi paused a moment before adding "Someone will die tonight."

"The village is well guarded, there is no reasons for worry." Yuri tried to reason with her niece but the mere words could not do anything to chase that awful feeling away.

"What if it's the baby?" Hitomi's whispered more to herself then to her aunt.

But Yuri heard it since it was silent, both inside the house and outside. She glanced out the window and saw the two moons glowing brightly. And in that moment she realized there really wasn't anything she could say to make Hitomi feel better. No promise was certain. But there was one ting she could say.

"Dear, I-"

AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!

The loud cry made both women sit abruptly and turn towards the window. It was showing away from the village so they couldn't know what was going on and why someone screamed just by looking out.

Hitomi was first on her feet. The long nightgown was reaching down to her ankles so she didn't even bother to put a housecoat on before she rushed out of the room. She almost got knocked down as she slammed into something firm but the strong hands that grabbed her forearms prevented her from falling on the hard wooden floor.

"You should stay in the room." Ruhm said seriously.

"I want to know." Hitomi said back right away "I need to know."

"Unknown persona in the village! Armed attacker!" the yell from outside made Hitomi freeze. There was someone that matched that description perfectly. Although it wasn't much of a description.

"Dilandau." She wishered.

"Who is that?" Ruhm looked at the young girl and noticed she was trembling slightly. But since it was a warm night it was obvious it wasn't that she was cold. The wolf-man could smell it on her. She was afraid.

"The mercenary." Yuri answered for her niece "He must be stopped."

Ruhm merely nodded before he walked outside and started to shout orders for the men that gathered. They were armed and ready to defend their village and families.

"Hitomi, stay inside!" Yuri cried as her young niece break free from her grasp and ran outside on the open.

Her call caught not only Ruhm's attention but also of the red-eyed mercenary that was waiting in the shadows for his pray to make a foolish mistake and reveal herself.

"This was your last mistake girl." Dilandau whispered to himself chuckling slightly before he slowly and silently as a mouse moved next to the side wall of the house until he was standing only several feet away from his unaware victim.

But before he could strike a growl was heard from somewhere in the forest behind him. And all luck abandoned the mercenary in hat moment.

The wolf-men turned towards the sound and noticed him instantly. He was holding a long sword in his right hand that glistered on the moonlight and his eyes were looking at his prey.

Hitomi gasped as soon as she noticed him and stepped away, closer to Ruhm and the other wolf-men. She tried with all her power not to look in Dilandau's eyes but a chuckle that came from the mercenary surprised her and she did look. And she saw nothing but pure hate and a determination to end her life.

"They will not be able to protect you, whore. Both you and that bastard you are carrying will die before the sun rises." He said coldly.

"You will not lay a hand on her while she is under my protection." Ruhm said back.

"You think you and this little bunch of beasts are a match to me? I already slay more mistakes of nature then you have in this dump hole of village." Dilandau's words were like daggers and each one hit Ruhm directly in heart. No one spoke so about his people and village… and lived.

"You will regret your words." Ruhm growled angry.

Dilandau didn't seem impressed though. He merely grinned and focused on Hitomi once more "It has been interesting time to chase you down, but I'm afraid now is the time to…"

The loud growl cut of his words and a loud thud followed. What ever it was that produced that sounds was close, really close.

"A dragon!" one of the wolf-men yelled and everyone moved back, away from the large beast that came out of the forest.

Dilandau didn't though. He turned towards the dragon and lifted his sword, ready to attack it. But the beast was faster.

Hitomi screamed in fear as the beast growled and launched directly on the mercenary. The mere force of the attack was enough to knock the albino on the ground before it bit fiercely.

Ruhm pulled Hitomi closer to his own body and didn't mind as she hid her face in his shirt. Instead he gently placed his hand on her back. It was obvious she didn't want to watch what the beast was doing to that pitiful human being.

When the sounds stopped Hitomi pulled away and looked in the direction where only minutes ago stood Dilandau. Not there was only a red stain and a sword as prove he was indeed there.

"A bastard child? Is that way she came here?" a voice was heard from the gathered group of wolf-men "Ruhm, is this why we are risking out lives? For some bastard."

"Lady Hitomi is with a child, that is true, but-" Ruhm tried to explain what was actually going on but it became unnecessary as another voice was heard.

Those of Kuda, the elder of their tribe.

"That child… do not judge the young lady for she had brought the greatest gift possible to our village. The heritage of the Dragon God is continuing and it will bring the blessing of the gods upon us."

"Dragon God? Are you certain?" Ruhm asked shocked.

"I am." Kuda answered calmly "I am certain of it."


	8. Chapter 8: Royal prey

**Yes, it took me a century to update due to the holiday rush. I barely had the time to breath; turning on my laptop was out of the question. But I finally found some time between the two D days to do some writing.**

**I have no idea how long this chapter will turn out to be, it serves only to complicate things a bit more anyway. And about grammar and spelling… don't take it against me, ok?

* * *

**People were turning heads as the carriage rolled down the main street towards the palace. Usually they wouldn't pay much attention to the guests that came to visit their king but this time it was different. The carriage was different.

It was an elegant vehicle made out of dark wood and pulled by two gracious black horses. But what attracted most attention was the royal crest of Fanelia engraved in gold on the doors on both side.

And that is also what caused the rumor to spread.

Van was completely unaware of all that. He was completely focused on the reason he arrived in this kingdom and wasn't interested at all in anything else. In fact, if it wasn't so important for Fanelia he wouldn't even bothered coming.

But when king Aston personally invited him in his kingdom to discuss the continuation of the trading agreement between two kingdoms both Van and his advisers knew he had to accept it or Fanelian economy could be is serious problems.

But Van knew another thing, something he didn't mention to his advisers believing they too would consider it to be a good idea. And the mere thought of it would distress him.

Six Ceali knights were standing still as statues as the carriage door opened and Van stepped under the burning sun. He admired their ability to be that calm while dressed completely unfit for the Asturian weather.

"King Fanel, welcome to Asturia." A tall woman said walking down the marble stairs. She too was dressed in the way the court protocol demanded and looked like the sun didn't bother her the slightest "I am princess Eries Aria Aston."

"It is a pleasure to meet you princess." Van said back as politely as he could. The darn heat was killing him.

Luckily Eries was sharp and it took her only one look to realize the Fanelian monarch wasn't used to Asturian summer "We should head inside where it's slightly cooler. My father requested from me to show you to your chamber."

"Thank you." Was all Van managed to say back.

The fact he was visiting another ruler demanded from his to wear royal attire made for those occasions and for the hundredth time Van cursed who ever made such a rule. And the one who didn't order a special attire for him to wear in summer.

Van frowned a bit remembering that was he. Because he delayed the preparations for this trip and instead sit on the roof and sulk about something he couldn't change he never did tell the tailor he needed something less heavy to wear.

"I hope your accommodations will please you." Eries said leading Van towards the guest wing.

Her voice made Van snap out of his thoughts and nodded, and once realizing he was being a bit rude said calmly "I'm sure they will. The palace is wonderful so all the chambers must be as well."

Van's assumption was correct. The chamber he was placed in was almost as large as his chamber back home but it looked much more… flashy. The walls were light green color as was the cover of the four-poster bed that was placed on left of the double doors. But the first thing that attracted attention is the seating area in the middle of the room. Van thought it was absurd that it was all in one large room instead of in several smaller ones like in Fanelia.

But this wasn't his palace so he had no rights to complain.

"You can rest until the supper if you wish king Van, one of the maids will come to guide you in the dining hall."

"When do I get to speak with king Aston?" Van wanted to get over with this as soon as possible. Not only because he wanted to return back home but he wanted to prevent the Asturian king from getting some… ideas.

Eries was very calm as she explained "The meeting was set for tomorrow morning. But I am sure you will be able to speak with my father about the trade today during the meal."

"Thank you princess."

Eries nodded slightly; her long hair hid her face for a moment so Van didn't noticed her eyes were fixed on him. She was quite certain tonight he would find himself in a not so envious position. He wouldn't be the first king that came to Asturia and caught unprepared.

* * *

Eries wasn't gloating when she realized she was correct in her assumption.

As soon as Van sat down as the table her father brought out the subject that interested him the most "I heard your betrothing was canceled recently. How rude to do such a thing without even discussing it with you."

Van looked at king Aston and smiled politely "Actually it was a mutual agreement to cancel the betrothing."

Because he looked down at his plate once he answered van missed the silent conversation between the Asturian king and his youngest daughter. Eries however didn't. And because she didn't want to see yet another king being cornered she spoke before her younger sister managed "I suppose it is better that way, members of royal families get married way to early. Don't you agree?"

Van looked at Eries, and covering his initial shock caused by her words, answered "I agree with you completely. I didn't know the slightest thing about the one I supposed to marry and that bothered me. I would rather marry someone I met before."

"I understand you completely." Millerna suddenly said ruining her sister's plan "If I'm suppose to marry someone I would want to spend as much time possible with that person before the ceremony."

"You are not betrothed?" Van asked casually although the answer on the question was well known all around Gaea.

"I'm still looking for a fitting suitor for my youngest. Someone who would cherish her and treat her like she deserves." King Aston tried with all his might not to grin. He was more then aware Eries tried to sabotage him but in the end all she did was assist "Someone like you perhaps."

"I doubt she would like the climate in Fanelia." Van said instantly. He was prepared for king Aston and his not so conspicuous way of trapping him into marriage with princess Millerna. But what neither the king or the princess knew was when he mentioned climate he wasn't exactly talking about the weather. He was talking about the people of Fanelia and their sometimes amusing ways of showing they don't like the visiting royal.

"I would adjust." Millerna wasn't giving up "It isn't so hard."

"On the weather-yes. On Fanelian traditions and ways of living-I doubt it." Van decided to be honest, since no one else was bothering to be.

"Perhaps we could give it a try?" king Aston said right away "Millerna could follow you and-"

"King Aston I came to discuss the trade between Asturia and Fanelia not to find a wife so could we not discuss that subject?"

"Oh, but king Van, those two things are connected. Very connected."

* * *

Millerna was laughing loudly as she walked next to Van through the market district. Her father told her about the meeting he had with the young king and she was pleased with the end result. Yes, Van didn't agreed on the matter yet but it was just a matter of time anyway. It was just a matter of time until she becomes the queen of Fanelia.

Glancing around Millerna noticed the looks they were getting and she huffed and lifted her head up high. It was a public secret the people weren't so fond of their princess and her hobby to spend the tax money on her clothes and jewelry. And now all they could do is send looks of pity in the direction of the young king on which hand she was clinging.

"Oh, my favorite jeweler from Chezario is on the market today." Millerna suddenly squealed "Perhaps we should go and see what he has to offer. Some lively bonding rings perhaps."

"Go and see if you must." Van said looking in the other direction.

"Aren't you coming with me?" she pouted.

Van groaned "I don't see the point. I'm not getting married anytime soon." And with those words he freed his hand from her grasp and walked in the opposite direction.

Millerna was furious "We'll see about that."

Van was standing in front of the two-floor building and observed a window on the first floor. He remembered being here before and smiled sadly. It was more then obvious by now king Aston won't allow him to leave Asturia before getting his word he would marry the most obnoxious creature ever born on this planet.

Millerna was representing everything that no Fanelian queen in the history of the kingdom was. They were humble and calm, somewhat shy and wise. None of them would laugh so loudly or buy unnecessary things. Although his father had that problem, he would every once in a while bought a piece of jewelry for his beloved wife without taking to notice she barely wore any.

"Hurry up!" a young man ran pass Van almost knocking him down.

Moments later a young girl appeared and smiled "I apologize for my brother, he didn't mean to disturb you."

"It's fine. No harms done." Van smiled.

She nodded and rushed after her brother yelling "Wait us Damian, I can't go that fast!"

Van looked after her. They both seemed so carefree and that made him slightly jealous. He never ran down the streets like that, not even as a child. Looking once more in the direction in which they went he noticed Millerna walking towards him with the look that could scare the marble statue.

Van sighed and mumbled "I understand now why she ran away, no one wants to marry a monster."


	9. Chapter 9: Damian

**Wow, it took me over a month to sit down and write. But you see there is this thing with my personal life… I found myself one. **

**But to set things strait... Damian's appearance just for my readers ^_^**

* * *

There weren't many things prettier then watching the sunset sitting on the bank of a small stream, just enjoying the silence and making plans for the future.

The younglings of the wolf-people were chasing lightning bugs few feet away from the spot where Hitomi sat on the thick blanket under the careful eyes of Risa. The wolf-girl knew better then to leave the former princess on her walks alone and would usually accompany her, each time with a new excuse. But as the time was passing Hitomi came to realize that and asked Risa strait out if her father or the eldest asked her to became this silent shadow. As expected the answer was yes. Surprisingly Hitomi didn't mind at all, on the contrary, she liked the company of the kind wolf-girl.

Beside, the knowledge she wasn't alone calmed down Hitomi's aunt Yuri who constantly worried something might happen to her niece or the baby everyone were looking forward to.

"Hitomi, the sun is down. We should get back." Risa stood up and offered a hand; she knew that there was no way for her friend to stand up without some assistance.

Hitomi sighed, she was so caught in her thoughts she didn't even saw the sun disappearing behind the high threes of the forest.

"Risa, have I made a mistake?" she suddenly asked ignoring the offered help.

It was one of those days in which Hitomi would doubt anything and anyone. But mostly herself. Looking back in time her decision to seduce some pore peasant seemed smart but now… doubt was eating her heart.

Instead of living in the exile in a secluded village she could have spend the previous eight months in some lovely palace, in a queen's chamber that was most likely the same size as the house she and her aunt were currently living in. And who knows, perhaps she would even share a chamber with the man she supposed to marry.

"If you wish to know is I think your decision was rash; yes it was and you lost a lot cause of it. But you also gained just as much." Risa's smile was slowly but surely chasing Hitomi's lousy mood away "In out village you are a daughter, a sister, a friend, a favorite nanny… all that should have some weight, don't you agree?"

"I suppose. Still sometimes I can't help but wonder."

"What if…?" Risa asked smiling sadly.

Hitomi merely nodded. What-if-thoughts were torturing her ever since she arrived in the village and enduring them was harder and harder as the due was coming closer.

"Let's go home." Hitomi finally said after several minutes of silence. Risa instantly offered her hand once more to help and earned a grateful smile from her green-eyed friend. It was truly hard to get up with a stomach that large.

Instantly few of the small ones started to snicker and point fingers. Although the sun had set behind the tops of the trees there was still some light, enough for the kids to notice the change on Hitomi's dress.

"What is wrong with you?" Risa hissed at them annoyed.

Her youngest brother was the only one who dared to response seeing she got agitated "Lady Hitomi wet herself."

Green-eyes widened and Hitomi looked down on her skirt. And there it was. The large wet stain formed just below the large lump where her baby was.

"I didn't even feel it. Risa, the baby." Panic was more then evident in her voice.

"What's wrong with the baby lady Hitomi?" Sini asked worried.

"The baby is coming Sini." Risa said and grabbed Hitomi's arm as the surge of pain surged like a lightning through her body.

"Coming? Like now?" Sini asked with shock on his face "DAD!!!" he bellowed and began to run towards the village and a second later his friends joined the stampede. They were yelling the names of their family members and friends as they ran towards the house of the village master and lady Yuri.

* * *

Less then two minutes later several grownups appeared on the stream bank to help Hitomi walk back. With the immense labor pain walking was an extremely hard thing.

"Hitomi, dearest, everything is going to be alright." Her aunt suddenly appeared on her side "Just breathe deeply. Everything is going to be alright."

As the sharp pain wash through her body Hitomi screamed starting everyone that waited outside of the house. Some of the younglings didn't quite understand why the lady was yelling. And truth to be told their parents weren't very eager in explaining how babies are brought on the world.

"Breath Hitomi, you need to keep taking deep breaths. And do not push until I tell you, alright?" the village's only midwife said.

Hitomi merely nodded. The midwife was an older wolf-woman who had helped deliver many babies who were now full-grown wolf-men and women; she obviously knew what she was doing and Hitomi had no reason to doubt her.

"Alright, when the next contraction hits I want you to push."

"I never… expected… it to be… so damn hard…"

The midwife merely chuckled, she knew well that women always thought it wasn't so hard before they were the ones giving birth. She met quite a few of those future mothers. Of course when they were to give birth to their second children none of them thought labor was like a stroll on a meadow.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!"

"Hitomi, I'm right here dear." Yuri rushed in the room, dropped the clean towels on the table next to the basin with warm water and moved to kneel next to the bed her niece was lying on. She took the shaky hand in hers and started to whisper simple things that supposed to calm Hitomi down.

Just as the next contraction striked the midwife said "Push Hitomi, as hard as you can."

"You can do it Hitomi." Yuri was whispering "Just few more pushes and you'll be holding your baby. Your little girl or boy."

"I don't think I can stand it much longer." Hitomi panted as the contraction passed "Is the baby…?"

"It's close." The midwife smiled "I am certain that with the next contraction the head will be crowning,"

"Oh…" Hitomi was taking deep breathes "Is that why it feels like the entire throne is trying to push through me?"

Yuri chuckled "I believe that is just the figure of speech."

"AAAHHHHH!!!"

"Just a it more Hitomi. Just a bit more. Keep pushing… the baby is coming… keep pushing."

Hitomi could barely hear the words that came from the midwife's mouth. The pains were like nothing she felt before. The whipping eight and the half months ago hurt like hell but it was nothing compared to this. Nothing.

"This little one will be the most spoiled child on Gaea." Yuri was once more trying to distract her niece "The entire village is out there in front of the entrance, waiting for the baby's first cry. Siri is certain it will be a boy and that he would learn him how to hunt."

"My son will not learn such a thing." Hitomi managed to mutter before pushing once more.

"Just a bit more Hitomi. The baby is almost out, just one more big push."

* * *

Sini squealed and hugged his sister as the cry of the newborn child announced its presence. Instantly the gathered wolf-people started to laugh, they were happy the hardest part was over and the baby arrived. The elder stood next to Ruhm as Yuri Kanzaki walked in front of the small house and smiled widely.

"I have the honor and the pleasure to inform you that the village just got a new member. Both the mother and the child are alright, unfortunately you will not be able to see them until the midwife approves." The older woman smiled seeing the impatience on several faces, she knew what they wanted to hear "But what I can tell you is our little one is named Damian Ryuu Kanzaki."

* * *

Several minutes later when Yuri returned in the room Hitomi was already sleeping, the birth tired her out. Yuri understood that so she merely fixed the blanket that covered her niece and walked in the adjusted room where the midwife was with the baby.

"Is he alright Una?" she asked the wolf-woman.

She nodded and continued to dress the newborn in the small soft cotton suit Nessija made a few weeks ago with the help of her children. It was the assignment of the tribe leader's wife to make the first clothing item a newborn member of the village to wear, an assignment she gladly did every time.

"I am worried you see…" Yuri tried to explain to the midwife what was bothering her without revealing too much, the elder told her it must remain a secret for as long as possible "Damian… he is special."

"I understand Yuri. I will not say a word to anyone." Una said back smiling "Is it confirmed?"

"No, it's too early for us to be certain without the doubt but he was never wrong about such things before."

The sound of the doors opening interrupted their conversation and the two women returned in the room where Hitomi was sleeping to find Ruhm and Kuda, the elder of the tribe, observing the girl. They looked up as the women walked inside and they all together moved in the den to discuss the pressing matter Una was still holding in her arms.

"May I receive him?" Kuda asked "I wish to know if my predicament was true."

The midwife placed the sleeping baby in the arms of the elder causing Damian to stir and open his eyes. He looked around for a moment before closing them again and falling asleep once more.

"One would expect a newborn child to be louder that this. But he is only interesting in sleeping." Yuri said smiling.

"Do not worry my friend." Ruhm chuckled "He will wailing soon enough for his mother's attention."

"Damian… he is as I said." Kuda whispered before focusing on Yuri "The father, where is he?"

"Somewhere in Pallas, Asturia. Her name is also Damian; Hitomi wished for her son to wear his father's name."

"Asturia. I did not expect that. There must be more of them then." Kuda said more to himself.

"But he is-"

"Oh, yes. I can sense it. He is an descendant of one of the winged people of Atlantis."

* * *

**Info: The birth scene was cut short due to lack of reasons of describing the entire extremely painful process. So imagine it lasted around 8-9 hours.**


	10. Chapter 10: Capitol intrigues

**Hi there people! Me is back after a looooong time of absence for which I apologize. It was never my intention to make you wait almost five months for the update but so many unexpected events prevented me from writing. **

**Starting with my laptop refusing to cooperate and Arienhod working in the different city so I couldn't get online. That's just the smaller reasons for the silence on my side. **

**The bigger reason was the visit from my aunt and uncle from Australia. Obviously it would have been rude to lock myself in the room and write while they were visiting, plus they were always eager to walk around the city and who is a better guide then someone who knows every store in a several mile radius. And then my uncle thought I could use some experience about how life is outside of Croatia. They already had the whole thing planed and when they were leaving back home 'down under' I went along. And there I had spent last few months. In excruciating heat with no computer and no way to get online (they are old and don't own anything that even resembles a computer and I wasn't allowed to bring my laptop).**

**But now I'm back and here is the next chapter-6 more to go.

* * *

**

Yuri plastered a fake smile on her face as her niece walked in the kitchen to help with the meal. Hitomi didn't even realize that as soon as she turned away her aunt sighed and shook her head. She didn't realize something was off.

"I spoke with the elders today." Yuri finally interrupted the silence that has fallen across the room.

"Oh. What about?" Hitomi asked back although she wasn't really interested. She had enough on her mind with little Damian and her obligation as a part of the tribe.

"Help is needed in the capitol and people from all villages of Fanelia are going there to assist. A big event is approaching. Very big."

Hitomi just shrugged "That's the one of the things I don't miss when it comes to court. All that people running around, making sure nothing is less then perfect and not even getting paid for it cause they volunteered even though they didn't know that at the time. I despised that all."

"That's a real shame sweetie." Yuri commented casually, or so it seamed at first because that comment caught Hitomi's attention.

She turned towards her aunt; a knife in one hand and half pealed potato in the other, and observed her strangely. She was certain now there was something behind this casual conversation. Something she possibly won't like. But Yuri continued to stir the casserole without acknowledging her.

Hitomi huffed irritated "Alright, you have my full attention. What the hell is going on?"

"Hitomi, did you just cursed? Dear, you shouldn't do it with Damian so near by, you know he is in the age when he is repeating everything he hears." Yuri scowled her niece even though she understood her impatience. But what she had to say wasn't going to come out of her mouth easily.

"Aunt Yuri, tell me." Hitomi all but growled.

"Ruhm is going in the capitol in two days." Yuri began to explain "A caravan is driving some necessaries for the celebration and a village member to help out with the preparations."

Hitomi snorted "I already pity the pour soul that has to work like a slave and not even get a thanks for all that hard work."

Yuri cringed before admitting "Dear, the elders are sending you."

As the words settled in Hitomi gasped "What? Why me? I thought people volunteer for that kind of crap!"

"Hitomi! Language!"

But she merely snorted after being scowled, again, and turned back towards the bowl of potatoes that needed to be pealed.

Yuri smiled slightly as she heard each potato hitting the water with far much more force then necessary. It was obvious Hitomi was upset by the news but punishing the vegetable for it was just childish. After the fifth potato ended in the water and several water drops ended on Hitomi's face she realized that too and quit taking her anger out on them.

"I'm guessing Damian isn't coming along with me." She mumbled but Yuri still heard her.

"No, he would monopolize your time and you wouldn't be able to do anything."

"Of course. Gods forbid I leave a speckle of dust behind the massive wooden wardrobe." Hitomi's voice was dripping sarcasm.

"Oh come on. You should be honored of being a part of the event."

"I'm going there to impersonate a maid. Which 'event' is it anyway?"

"Oh, didn't you hear by now? King Van Fanel and princess Millerna Aston are getting married. You are one of those to help prepare the palace for the guests."

Hitomi froze. It wasn't the word 'marriage' that made her brain stop functioning; it was the word 'guests'.

"Guests? As in other royalties? As in royalties from Nazakkija?"

"Why of course." Yuri said casually "Why is that botheri… Oh."

"Yeah." Hitomi agreed "Oh."

* * *

Damian was sniffing as Hitomi was saying goodbye. She was his mommy and as every other five-year-old he needed his mommy close at all times.

"But I don't understand? Why can't someone else go? Why does it have to be you?" he asked as he tried to prevent the tears from falling.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but you know I don't have a choice. All villages are sending someone and Arzas is sending me."

"Why not Risa or… or… or Piya? They could go instead, couldn't they?"

Ruhm sighed hearing Damian's pleas. It was obvious the little boy had a hard time letting his mother go but the elders thought it would be a vise thing sending the former princess to the capitol. They talked about the child's father as they discussed it but he didn't understand why.

Yes, Damian was of the line of the dragon god but the names of the boy's father and to them the last known Draconian didn't match.

"Don't worry kid, she won't be staying long. The ceremony is in a week so your mom will be back in ten days max. Alright?"

Damian observed Ruhm, confusion on his childish face "Who is Max?"

The wolf-man laughed "What I meant to say is your mom won't be staying longer then ten days."

"Oh. So I have to sleep nine times and then she is back."

It took Ruhm few seconds to understands Damian's logic and count the days, or rather nights, before he nodded and said "Yeah, that's right. You sleep nine times and then your mom is back."

"Do naps count too?"

Hitomi chuckled "No angel, only night sleeps count."

"Can't blame him for trying?" Ruhm laughed, ruffled the mess of dirty blond hair on Damian's head, and helped Hitomi up on the wagon.

"Bye mommy! Hurry back home!" he called as the caravan was vanishing in the thick forest.

Ruhm sighed sadly as he heard Hitomi mumble "If it was my choice I would have never left you."

* * *

It took six long hours for the caravan to finally reach the outer wall of the capitol and another half-an-hour to go through the crowded streets and stop in front one of the side entrances of the palace grounds.

Hitomi was unaware of everything around her as she observed the palace in front of her. It looked so much different from the one in Nazakkija; different in a good way. For starters there were no ridiculous towers that served no purpose, although in the past several unhappy members of the royal family found it to be quite a nice place to jump in death. And the absence of colorful patterns on the outside was refreshing too. Hitomi never did like those things; they always gave her headaches if she stared at them for too long.

She only became aware of her surroundings and the unknown people that seemingly came out of nowhere when she heard a male voice asking Ruhm who she was.

Looking down from her place on the wagon she saw a young man standing in front of a colorful bunch of men and women and talking to the wolf-man.

She smiled slightly at the unknown man and came down on the ground. After all it is inappropriate to look down on someone you don't know, even if you are literally on a higher ground then that someone.

"Ah, milord, this is Hitomi. The elders of Arzas had chosen her to come and help prepare the palace for the great event." Ruhm explained.

Van raised an eyebrow at that and looked at Hitomi "They specifically choused who comes to help? I thought it was all out of free will."

"I do not middle in the decisions of the elders nor do I question them so I can not explain why they thought then need to personally make that decision." Ruhm grumbled.

"Are you not the village leader?" Van asked.

"Yes, but those old folks rarely make sense so…"

The dark-haired king merely laughed at that "I understand you completely my friend. Welcome to Fanelia miss Hitomi."

"Thank you your majesty." Hitomi answered realizing during the conversation that Ruhm was actually talking to the king.

Out of the corner of her eye Hitomi noticed a beautiful blond woman whispering something to a girl on her left. The girl nodded and walked away back in the palace. She ignored it for it didn't make much sense anyway. She just figured she would be seeing a whole lot more of that during her stay.

After all secrets and plotting were a core of every court.

* * *

"Leave your bag and come with me." A voice startled Hitomi and she turned towards the doors only to see the girl standing on the doorway. It was the same girl from before, the one that left the small group and walked in the palace.

"I haven't really settled in." Hitomi said calmly but the girl just huffed arrogantly.

"You aren't on a vacation girl, you are here to work and work is what you will do. Now leave that pitiful excuse you call a bag and come with me."

It took Hitomi a second to compose herself before she placed the bag that contained her clothes and some personal stuff she couldn't live without on the bed and followed the unknown girl down the wide hallways towards the large double doors on the very end of a corridor on the second floor.

The dark massive doors were decorated with beautiful carving but Hitomi had no time to admire then before the girl opened them and walked inside.

"This is your new workplace girl. Make sure you clean every inch of it, and I mean every inch. My lady doesn't want to see a single spider web, single speckle of dust and absolutely no moats that could ruin her beautiful garments. Is that clear?"

"Your lady?" Hitomi was confused "I thought we work for the Fanelian king?"

The girl snorted "I am the personal chambermaid of princess Millerna Sara Aston, the future queen of Fanelia. And it is her orders you will follow while you are under this roof, is that clear?"

"I doubt she can order people around, she isn't a queen jet and we are volunteers, not the palace staff."

"Watch your tongue wretch! If my lady hears what you just said she will have you punished. You peasants need to show some respect, the royal families have earned that with all the hard work they do to make life easier to ungrateful, uneducated nobodies like you and your kind. Now get to work!"

She marched out of the chamber and slammed the doors behind herself leaving Hitomi alone in the enormous room.

Looking around for the first time Hitomi realized she was standing in the middle of the royal bedchamber. The large bed with the ancient-looking headboard was directly in front of her and on both sides of it were glass doors that lead to the personal balcony or the royal family. On her right was dark wooden wardrobe that looked like it could contain clothes of everyone from Arzas and there would still be space in it for shoes.

On the left wall was a large fireplace that probably hasn't been cleaned in a decade or so. The carpet in front of it confirmed Hitomi's suspicion. It was dirty brown but even under all that filth it looked well made, probably specially ordered from one of the makers from Freid.

In the corner stood two buckets filled with water, a mop and some rags. Hitomi's cleaning utensils. Lovely.

* * *

She was halfway through cleaning the wardrobe when one of the back boards moved startling her instantly and making her yelp.

"Damn, what is gong on in this place?" she muttered and carefully mover her fingers across of the flat wooden surface looking for some sort of signs, some sort of flaws in the wood.

It took almost five minutes for her to find exactly what she was searching for. A small hole, so small only a single finger could fit through, in the height of her chest. And even though she knew curiosity killed a cat she couldn't resist.

After wiping her wet hands in the rough brown material of her skirt she reached towards the obvious false backside of the wardrobe, stuck her pointy finger in the hole and pulled. The hinges didn't protest much and moments later she found herself face to face with a hidden compartment.

On first glance shelves were empty but after looking more closely she noticed a square wooden box on the very bottom.

"Please don't be something dangerous." Hitomi mumbled as she reached for it and pulled it out of the light to investigate it further before returning it where it was.

The cover had beautiful flowers carved in the pale wood giving it an exquisite and unique look. It was obviously expensive, that was certain just by the fact it was hidden in a secret compartment in the royal bedchamber.

"What is it that you have there?" strict voice asked suddenly "Give me that box girl!"

Turning towards the girl Hitomi saw a blonde girl dressed in a fancy pink dress observing her with a frown.

"I'm sorry miss, but I should give that to the king. After all I did found it in-"

"The king? Do you seriously think the king has nothing better to do then talking to servants?" she huffed angrily "Besides, what ever that is it will soon to me mine anyway, so why wait?"

And before Hitomi could react the wooden box was taken from her hands.

"You are princess Millerna." Hitomi said calmly.

The blonde rolled her eyes "Of course I am you stupid girl! Now let's see what this junk contains."

Upon opening the box Millerna grinned.

A gasp escaped from Hitomi's mouth as the princess lifted a long chain with a single blue stone hanging of it. The gold threads were wrapped in a beautiful net around the sapphire that was the size of a smaller egg.

"What a nice wedding gift." Millerna smiled observing the stone that glistered in the sunlight.

"Perhaps you should give it to the king." Hitomi said calmly making Millerna send her a dirty look.

"And why would I do that? Haven't I made myself clear already? This will all be mine, sooner or later." looking again on the large stone Millerna smiled and said "I prefer sooner."

"If the king wanted you to have it he would have give it to you himself when you first arrived." Hitomi's words were truthful but Millerna didn't appreciate them.

"Do not tell me what to do peasant! I am a born princess and you nothing more then dirt under my soils, is that clear?"

"Please be reasonable, king Van-"

But Hitomi didn't have a chance to finish that sentence before Millerna called "Guard!"

Moments later two armed samurais appeared on the doorway prepared to fight who ever brought the Asturian princess in danger. But they haven't expected to find her standing opposite of a petite looking girl with shoulder length dirty-blond hair and clear green eyes.

"Milady, what seems to be a problem?" one of them asked.

"She is." Millerna growled pointing at Hitomi "This rude girl insulted me and I demand that she gets punished for it."

"What do you mean by 'punished'?"

The princess rolled her cold blue eyes and stated what she consider to be pretty obvious "I want her whipped."

* * *

**Ok people, it's 2:37am at the moment I'm updating this so be nice and reward my effort with a pretty little review.**


	11. Chapter 11: The same

Merle ran as fast as she could. She hated to run on all four cause it always ended with her getting scowled for that is not how a lady behaves. But right now she didn't care if Van herself got her locked in her room as a punishment.

She needed to stop it.

The cat-girl was rarely shocked; after all she saw a lot of things in her young life, more then some people twice her age. But today… today she was left speechless.

She just walked out of her room when one of the helpers ran to her. It was a cat-girl from the village at the South. Her fur was, like from others of her tribe, dark brown with pale gold lines and as the others she was always gracious no matter what she did. So when Merle saw her she had a hard time believing her own eyes.

It may sound impossible but the cat-girl was visibly paler and her hands were shaking slightly, all in all it was like she was in shock.

"What happened?" Merle asked instantly "Did something happen to king Van?"

The neko shook her head and started to shiver. It took her a whole minute till she managed to mutter "A girl was taken away……. To be whipped."

She just rounded the corner when a loud noise made her hair rise. She was too late; it already began.

"What in the name of…? What the hell are you doing?" she stopped herself before she cursed like a savage.

The solder turned towards the neko on the door and lowered the whip "Miss Merle, I am merely doing as ordered."

"Ordered?! Ordered by whom?!" Merle snapped at the man.

She knew Van inside and out and she was willing to bet her right hand that the order didn't come from him. He was raised to respect his people; he was raised to be an honorable and decent man.

"Princess Millerna was the one who gave the order, miss Merle." The solder answered.

Merle was about to snap on him once more when her sensitive ears heard a small whimper coming from the girl tied to a pole in the center of the cell. Blue eyes instantly turned in that direction and Merle gasped.

Two freshly made wounds were marring the pale white skin of the girl's back. But it wasn't the blood that left the cat-girl frozen in place. The back of the girl's shirt was ripped leaving the fine lines under the fresh wounds visible.

"Poor thing…" she mumbled before turning to the solder "What are you waiting for?! Untie her already!"

"I have my orders." The man wouldn't bulge.

"And I have claws to seriously injure you if you land another strike with that damn whip on her back! Is that clear?"

"Princess Millerna ordered-"

"That woman has no right giving orders to anyone in Fanelia. Not till she is officially crowned. So remove those ropes from the girl's wrists!"

"The girl needs to be punished."

Merle huffed, pushed the stubborn solder aside and released her claws. With them she had cut the thick rope with ease. Her cat reflexes were very helpful as well. The young girl could barely stand on her feet and would have toppled over if Merle hasn't caught her.

"You!" she snapped on the solder "Pick her up and follow me and if you mention one more time you have an order I swear to Gods…"

"Right away miss Merle." He answered and took Hitomi in his arms "Where to?"

"The medical chambers, where else would we go you twit?"

"I apologize miss Merle." He mumbled.

The cat-girl huffed "Don't apologize to me. Apologize to the girl."

* * *

When Hitomi was placed on the stomach in the infirmity Merle send the solder away. Actually she glared him away.

One of the healers was instantly rushing towards the cot where Hitomi was placed. His face clearly showed he was shocked.

"I don't understand. King Van gave a strict order none of the helpers-"

"Was to be physically punished." Merle ended his sentence "I know. But someone should inform that horrible brat about that."

"Horrible brat?" the healer looked at Merle "Who are you referring to?"

"The Asturian princess."

The older man just shook his head.

He was one of those who were not pleased with the wife their king has chosen. Asturians were nothing like Fanelians and had a hard time adjusting to their customs and regulations. And he had a feeling, and a girl in front of him was a proof of that, that the young blonde princess planed to adjust the entire Fanelia to herself and not the other way around.

"Poor thing." Merle murmured as the healer began to clean the wounds "This wasn't the first time."

The healed nod his head "This scars are several years old. But she doesn't look like she's being mistreated. Quite the opposite, really."

The cat-girl chuckled "She came from Ruhm's village, Sewyn. No one is being mistreated there."

"She isn't a wolf-woman so she must have come from somewhere else." Sewyn mused "Quite a mystery this young one is."

Hitomi stirred and groaned in pain as the healer touched the wound with a cloth soaked in alcohol. She handled when he merely cleaned the open gash but now when the time came to disinfect it so it doesn't come to an infection she couldn't hold the pain inside anymore.

"Everything is gonna be alright." Merle mumbled to the girl on the cot and gently moved her bangs from her forehead "Lord Van won't let it pass. The witch will get scowled."

"Van…" Hitomi mumbled "He is the same as…"

Merle looked at the healer but he looked just as confused as she is. Lowering her head back down she asked "Lord Van is the same as who?"

"Asturia." Hitomi mumbled "Run."

"Huh?" the neko was never so confused in her life before.

"She is in pain miss Merle and obviously mumbling random things." The healer offered an explanation.

Merle observed Hitomi with curiosity "I don't know. There is something fishy going on."

"I knew right away." Hitomi mumbled and it would have gone unnoticed if Merle weren't sitting on the floor next to her head.

"See Sewyn, there is something going on."

"Yes, what is going on is that the Asturian princess is punishing Fanelians for no apparent reason." Sewyn pointed out.

Instantly the cat-girl was on her feet "Now I remembered what I planed to do! I need to find lord Van." She rushed out but returned in the room a second later "Will she be alright?"

Sewyn smiled softly "The young one will have to stay over night; I want to make sure the wounds don't infect. I'll release her tomorrow afternoon."

* * *

She knocked twice on the wooden door and after receiving no answer lost her patience and walked in the room. Merle was rather surprised Van wasn't in his study, he spends more time here then anywhere else and still she managed to come when he wasn't there.

She mused for a moment where else to look when the doors opened surprising her cause she didn't heard a knock. Of course she came to a conclusion it was Van who walked in, after all who knocked on the door of his own study?

"Lord Van we need to-" as she turned around Merle noticed it wasn't the Fanelian king who came in.

"What are you doing here?" Millerna practically barked.

Merle glared back "I came to talk to lord Van."

"Well I need to talk to him as well so you can wait outside."

The cat-girl snorted "You Asturians obviously have no clue about proper behavior. First you march in without knocking and now you think you can boss around a member of the royal family."

"A member of a royal family? You? You are nothing more then a savage beast."

"Speaking of savage; that girl you ordered to get whipped-"

Millerna huffed "She had no right to oppose me, the filthy peasant. The jewelry will belong to me anyway."

"Jewlery? What-" as she noticed the blue rock hanging around Millerna's neck Merle lost her words. She couldn't believe she was seeing correctly.

"Yes. This is one of the items from the box."

"You… you… that is not yours and you have no right-"

"It will be mine when I marry Van."

Merle just shook her head. She recognized the rock instantly and knew Van would never give it or any other item from that box away. They were to precious to him; not because they were unique and expensive but because they were a gift. A gift from his father to his mother. The memories they brought along could never be replaced.

"You can think what ever you want beast. You are wrong."

"I'm not. If lord Van planed to give you those items I would know. After all I've been next to him my whole life."

Millerna smiled "Oh, that will change as well once I'm the queen."

"What?" Merle didn't understand.

"Did you honestly think I would accept a beast living in my palace."

The neko huffed "You can't do that! Lord Van won't allow it!"

"I won't allow what?"

* * *

**I know it was short, next one should be longer.  
**


	12. Chapter 12: Through time

**CHAPTER EXPLANATION I've decided to do some time traveling and bring you Van's side of the events. I thought some explanation is in order. How? Why? When? The usual stuff. I won't tell you what happens when, but I'll try and make it as obvious as possible.**

**Plus, it was either that or a very short chapter.

* * *

**

It was well pass midnight and the sleep is yet to come to the young king of Fanelia. Not that Van was looking forward to it.

Ever since that night in Asturia his dreams were plagued by the girl with emerald green eyes and hair as black as the night. They were always pleasant, reminders of the best night in his relatively short life. In his dreams he could see her smiling seductively at him, something he would usually ignore about a girl since he showed little to no interest in them. But she, she was impossible to ignore. Her pink lips were far to tempting, far to inviting for him to look away. And her eyes, they bored all the way to his soul and he wondered for a moment if she could see his secret by simply looking at him.

It didn't matter; his soul was hers anyway.

And then the sun began to rise and the dream would end and Van would be left with nothing but a feeling of emptiness.

And because of that he feared sleep.

Because eventually he would woke.

And his bed would be empty just like that morning.

Van yawned. He was way beyond tired. He had a meeting early in the morning right after breakfast and immediately after the meeting there were several hours of audiences that far to often lasted longer then expected and Van was forced to ship lunch and then eat a cold meal before going in his study and spend several more hours with his nose in countless documents, trading contracts and schedules.

Three month ago Merle forced him to spend an entire day in bed doing nothing but resting. But that was a one-time thing. She wouldn't be doing that anytime soon.

"You should sleep lord Van."

A voice suddenly interrupted the silence and made Van jump slightly. It's been long since he was startled like that.

"Merle, where are you?" he knew who it was instantly.

A small thud was heard when she landed on the windowsill "Right here." She grinned.

"Don't you have better things to do then checking up on me? Like sleeping?"

"Don't you have better things to do then thinking of a girl you will most likely never see again? Like sleeping?" Merle asked back.

Van sighed "I wasn't thinking of her."

But Merle merely rolled her eyes "Please. I know you my whole life lord Van and I know when something is troubling you. You _were_ thinking of that girl again."

"Merle please don't-"

"It's a waste of time. She is a mere girl living somewhere in Asturia and you are a king of Fanelia. You will most likely never cross your paths ever again."

"You said 'most likely'." Van pointed out "Not definitely."

Merle shook her head "If you are so certain you would meet her again you should just visit Asturia again."

A small smile formed on the face of the young king "I'm not claiming I'm certain I'll meet her again. But you have a god idea there."

The neko groaned "Try and mention that to the counsels tomorrow on the meeting. Maybe they could come up with something official for your visit. That is if you still remember this conversation my then."

Van lied back down and smiled "Oh, I'll remember."

* * *

**DREAM**

_Van was walking through the thick forest. It was dark; the moon could not illuminate his path, no light could penetrate the countless branches._

_And yet there was light._

_Ahead._

_The young king tried to see what was ahead of him bit it was impossible from this distance. So he started to approach slowly. Reaching for his waist where the royal sword usually laid he was shocked when his hand didn't close around the familiar hilt. Looking down sienna eyes widened, his sword was gone._

_Van turned and looked around towards where he came from but he couldn't see anything on the ground. He couldn't see anything period._

_He was ready to return when a soft voice stopped him._

"_Van. Please. You don't need a weapon. Not against me."_

_He knew that voice. That female voice he hadn't heard in many years._

"_Mother." He whispered before beginning to run towards the faint light in the distance "Mother!!"_

"_Hallo Van." Varie smiled slightly as her son came in her view "You have grown into a wonderful young man. And you look so much like your father."_

"_Mother. I missed you mother. I-"_

"_Van there isn't much time." Varie's face showed distress "Do you remember my stories of this place?"_

_Van looked around in wonder. There wasn't much to see except some old and almost completely ruined stone building "No mother. I'm sorry."_

_Varie sighed "Of course not, you were far too young. This is a temple Van. Temple made by out people."_

"_What is going on mother?" Van asked "Why did you appear in front of me? Why now?"_

"_This is a dream Van, I believe you know that much. " When Van nodded sadly she continued "I wish I could have come sooner to you but we are not allowed to meddle in the lives of those we left behind unless it is of grate importance."_

"_What-"_

"_The future Van. The future will arrive, at this place, in few days. It is in danger. The hunter will not rest. He will continue his pursuit."_

"_Please mother." Van didn't understand. The riddles his mother placed in front of him seemed without a solution._

"_The dragons will react too, they will come to defense. Make sure they are not harmed. And I will guard over the future; we all will. The next generation will begin to live at this place Van."_

**END DREAM**_

* * *

_Van blinked several times before realizing he was looking at the ceiling of his bedchamber. It was already bright inside and the young king sat up in bed and turned to look out the window. He was quite surprised noticing the sun was already over the mountain range.

Closing his eyes again for a moment he tried to remember what his mother told him last night. Something about dragons. He couldn't remember exactly what but in the back of his mind he knew it was important.

A knock interrupted his thoughts "Lord Van? I let you sleep longer then usual today but now you really need to get up."

He smiled "I'll be out in few minutes Merle."

He skipped breakfast that day, on the neko's annoyance, and went directly to the meeting room. That surprised the counsels as well. He never arrived before them.

But they tried to look as normal as usual and not question their monarch and his reasons.

Damia, the council member that is in charge for internal business, carried a stock of papers. Instantly Van remembered about the quarterly reports about the economy status, import and export and tax spending records. That meant there would be no audiences today since the meeting would take most of his day.

The young king tried to decide which schedule he liked more.

Damia smiled in sympathy, she knew her monarch wasn't the one to enjoy several hour-long meetings. No one did really; but they were necessary to decide if the current system is working or if something should be changed.

"I suppose we could start with the import and export reports. Damia?" Van looked at the young woman.

"Of course your majesty. Import. Let's see." She picked dozen papers from the large stock "Import went down in the last quarter. Several kingdoms like Zeibach and Deadalus have cut off several-"

She was interrupted by a guard who walked in the chamber without knocking. It was against all rules to interrupt the meeting like that but on the guard's face it was visible what ever made him do so was urgent.

"Speak. What happened?" Van asked standing up.

"I apologize for interrupting but several farmers have arrived at the palace. They are petrified. The dragons are active. For some reason they are moving, walking over the fields."

"We need to react." Adris, another council member stood up.

"_The dragons will react too…Make sure they are not harmed."_

Van remembered his mother's voice and her words; her warning.

"Lead the farmers in." the young king said calmly. He needed to know more about the dragons, about their unusual behavior.

The guard nodded and exited the chamber. Instantly Adris looked at van "We need to react your majesty. The dragons could seriously jeopardize this year crop if they-"

"I will not order the solders to attack the dragons if they are not a threat."

"King Van?" the guard returned with several older farmers. They were all looking frighten but they were all unharmed.

"The dragons? Tell me about their actions? Where are they heading? Are they acting unfriendly?" Van asked instantly.

All farmers shook their head and then one of them responded "They seem angry but do not act unfriendly. Several passed over out fields but none of them attacked. My animals were on the field at the moment and the dragon merely walked pass them towards the South. They were taking the same path as the caravans of the wolf-people."

Van looked alert. Were Ruhm and his village in danger?

"…_they will come to defense."_

"Thank you. I will send solders to keep an eye on the dragons. Do not attack or provoke them."

When the farmers left and the guard closed the chamber doors all counsels turned towards Van. Damia was first to speak.

"Do you think there is a reason for dragons to act that way? Is that why you do not wish to take actions against them?"

"Yes." Van answered.

"How did you-" Jadris didn't managed to speak the whole question before Van answered.

"My mother warned me about it."

Two nights later loud roaring woke up the most of the palace residents. A dragon was roaring somewhere very close. And instinctively Van knew.

The hunter was stopped.

The future was somewhat safe now.

* * *

Van sighed. The humidity and heat were unbearable. For the hundredth time he wondered which idiot got the idea of him visiting Asturia in the middle of the summer. And then he remembered.

It was his idea.

Looking back on the day the young king came to a conclusion it was a waste of time.

He should have known better. What were the odds he would walk through the market and came across of _her_? Even though that was how he came to meet her at first the chances for that scenario to repeat itself were next to nothing. All he got was a headache and people of Palas thinking there was something between him and their princess.

He actually chuckled at the memory of an elderly woman that was selling fruits who gave him a look filled with sympathy. And when he bought a piscus from her and reached out to pay for it she took his hand and whispered "My condolences."

That night he didn't dream. At all. So when he woke up little before dawn he was overwhelmed with a feeling of emptiness. Like there was something missing. And he right away knew what it was. She wasn't there to grace his sleep.

And the day seemed to get worse and worse.

The moment he stepped inside the dining room Van knew the breakfast would be eventful. And all that was necessary for that conclusion was king Aston's gaze that didn't left him. The older monarch was watching him like a vulture observing his possibly next meal.

"I hope you had a pleasant night." King Aston said in a voice that clearly supposed to charm Van.

"I slept well. Thank you." Van answered politely.

Asturian king nodded "Then perhaps today we could talk about new trading arrangements between our two kingdoms."

"We already have several trading contracts. I do not know what else there is to offer." Van said not realizing at first he stepped right in the trap.

"Oh, I believe there is something." King Aston tried to suppress a victorious grin "You see, my daughter Millerna is just the right age to wed and the news of your betrothing being canceled reached me so I thought we could link our two families that way."

Van tried to be calm as he answered "I am not looking for a wife. I would have only married the young princess my parents have chose for me because it was their wish."

"Perhaps I could find a right argument for you to reconsider that."

"Someday perhaps." Van said to get the older king from his back but it didn't help one bit.

"Oh, I'm sure that someday you would become my son-in-law. You know your parents could have just as easily picked my Millerna to become your wife but instead they chose that girl."

"I have never doubted my parents decision and I will not began doing that now." It was an answer king Aston could not oppose and not seem rude.

And that was the end of the conversation.

At that time Van had no idea exactly what the Asturian king was ready of to make Van change his mind and agree to marry the blonde princess Millerna. He was completely unaware of the plans that already began to form in the older monarch's mind. Returning of the decades old favors and blackmailing were only the beginning of the complicated net he is preparing to catch the unaware young king in.

* * *

Ruhm's message came just in time. Van was ready to pull out all of his hair, that bratty princess was driving him insane. He still had a problem believing he supposed to marry her. But every time he looked at Merle he realized it was true.

The young cat-girl felt extremely guilty. She knew that she and no one else was responsible that her adoptive brother was in this situation.

Van sighed; he couldn't believe a fellow monarch would fall so low but king Aston was obviously ready for anything. The stories of the family of cat-people that a over a decade ago broke in the Asturian palace, murdered a guard and stole some valuables traveled across of Gaea but were forgotten along time ago. But he made then appear again when it suited him the most.

The young king was more then shocked when an ambassador from Asturia came and demanded for Merle to be escorted to Asturia where she would answer for those crimes. The king even found some witnesses that could recognize his adopted sister as a child that the thieves were taking with them. It was all one big scam, Van knew that, but he couldn't take a chance. Merle didn't remember much of her past before she was found by the deceased king Gaou.

So to protect his sister and best friend Van took king Aston's offer. He was ready to forget everything, again, if Van agreed to marry his daughter.

Many women came from different villages to help with the preparations; it's been a custom in Fanelia. And today Van stood at the entrance of the palace grounds waiting for the caravan from Arzas. It's been a while since Ruhm visited and the Fanelian king looked forward to it, the wolf-man was wise and always knew exactly what one needed to hear.

But one thing about the letter he received seven days ago surprised. Ruhm announced he was bringing a human woman that lived in Arzas to help in the palace. It was something Van would never expect. For as long as that village exist only wolf-people have lived in it.

And then they came and Van had to keep himself from staring.

"Ah, milord, this is Hitomi. The elders of Arzas had chosen her to come and help prepare the palace for the great event." Ruhm explained.

Van raised an eyebrow at that and looked at Hitomi "They specifically choused who comes to help? I thought it was all out of free will."

"I do not middle in the decisions of the elders nor do I question them so I can not explain why they thought then need to personally make that decision." Ruhm grumbled.

"Are you not the village leader?" Van asked.

"Yes, but those old folks rarely make sense so…"

The dark-haired king merely laughed at that "I understand you completely my friend. Welcome to Fanelia miss Hitomi."

"Thank you your majesty." Hitomi answered realizing during the conversation that Ruhm was actually talking to the king.

One of the maids took the girl, Hitomi, in the palace to show her where she would be staying when Van turned to Ruhm and admitted "I feat that king Aston is planning to take over the rule of Fanelia from me. I don't know how but all points to that."

"Ah yes. The three basic human emotions are greed, fear, and greed. King Aston if no different then any other mortal. But the laws of this kingdom are clear and simple. He can not become legal ruler of Fanelia no matter what." Ruhm said in the attempt to calm down the young king "And if he tries by force it will damage him more then do him good. So do not despair my friend."

* * *

Van was walking towards his study when he heard female voices arguing in his study. He rolled his eyes; Merle was once more in a yelling match with he blonde princess. He hurried to make sure there isn't any blood although he couldn't deny that the thought of Merle scratching his, unfortunately, future wife weren't extremely appealing.

"You can't do that! Lord Van won't allow it!" Merle yelled.

"I won't allow what?" both females turned towards him as he stepped in the study.

"This beast will not live in the palace once I'm crowned!" Millerna said in a-matter-of-fact.

The fact his sister was called 'beast' angered Van more then the princess' arrogance "For as long as I am the king of this country Merle will live where ever she wants. And neither you or anyone else will have a saying in that."

Millerna looked like she was slapped but merle was beaming. Unfortunately then she remembered why she was looking for him. She looked at the floor and muttered "One of the helpers was punished against your wishes. The healer is taking a care of her now."

"What?!" Van's anger rose once more "Why?!"

Millerna snorted "What do you mean why? That peasant dared to disobey me when I told her to give me that jewelry box."

Van looked at her, his eyes showed a mixture of fury and confusion. He couldn't believe she made such an order even though he explicitly said no one will get punished for anything unless he personally said so. But he didn't understand "What jewelry box? Where was the girl worki-"

Van didn't need to finish the question before he realized it. Before he was an item that Millerna had around her neck.

"It will be mine anyway so-"

"That chambers is restricted."

"It's the best chamber in the palace so I thought-"

"My word is final princess Millerna. My parent's chamber will remain unoccupied as it was since their deaths. And you will bring my mother's jewelry box to the study together with all items you found in it." Merle was staring at Van with her mouth open wide, she never saw him this angry.

Millerna huffed "That's impossible. I already gave away some small tokens to my ladies-in-waiting."

"Then take them back. I don't care." Van turned from her, walked to his desk, and sat down. He had so much work to do and was close to fall asleep on his feet.

"I can't just do that." Millerna whined.

Van looked at her "You have one hour so I suggest you leave now."

Merle sighed "I am so sorry lord Van."

* * *

**Yes. It took me half a century to update. But you have to understand that once you have a child everything else becomes less important. And considering I'm raising Anna myself I have even less free time. It's actually little over 2 am right now and she just fell asleep.**

**There are only 3-4 chapters left so I'll try to write and post them as soon as possible.**


	13. Chapter 13: Draconian

**I feel kind of bad for not updating as often as I would like. But as I explained writing is no longer my priority but today is Christmas and Anna is finally asleep so I decided to stop reading and do some writing. There are only few more chapters left anyway.**

**And this will be a short one. I'm slowly losing interest.

* * *

**

The caravan was already moving when a voice called "Ruhm! Wait up!" and as the wolf-man turned around he saw Yuri rushing towards the wagon. But she needed to regain her breath first so he waited patiently for her to explain what she needed.

"Is there a place for one more on either of the wagons?" the question didn't surprised him as the older woman believed it would.

"For the boy?" Ruhm asked before shaking his head "I've seen some momma's-boys in my years but Damian beats them all. You're niece spoiled him far too much."

Yuri sighed "He is all she has really so it's understandable."

"She has you." He pointed out but she just shook her head.

"Hitomi… Damian is a living, breathing evidence of her freedom and free will. She loves him so much more for that. And I _am_ worried about the boy."

"Another nightmare?"

"He believes Hitomi was hurt. I tried to explain him that the king would never allow it but he is persistent. He refuses to eat." Yuri was truly concerned.

The wolf-man chuckled "Stubborn little kid… alright, bring him, he can come along. I just hope it won't be inconvenient for Hitomi."

But no matter what he thought Damian didn't agreed, he ran towards the caravan with a wide grin on his face. He didn't care for anything else, only for the fact that he would be with his mother again.

* * *

Hitomi was rather shocked then the guard approached her and told her the caravan from the Arzas arrived and the wolf-man Ruhm wished to speak to her. She didn't know why but instantly fear consumed her. Was something wrong? Did something happen to Damian?

In a matter of minutes she was on the same entrance where Ruhm's caravan stopped the last time, when they brought her. But instead of bad news she was surprised with a call "Mommy!!" and Damian running in her direction.

"Oh honey, what are you doing here?" she kneeled on the stone covered floor and opened her arms. It was all the invitation he needed.

He hugged her as hard as he could and didn't notice when she flinched slightly. Her back were sore, the new wounds just started to heal.

"I missed you momma. I couldn't wait. Can I stay here with you? Please? I'll be nice, I promise." He then gave her his best puppy-eyes look.

Hitomi wasn't sure if it would be allowed. In fact she was certain that it wasn't. But before she managed to answer and probably break her little boy's heart female voice yelled "Ruhm!! You're here again!!"

Hitomi glanced behind and saw the cat girl running in their direction. It was the same neko that saved her from being whipped; more then three times. She leaped and hugged the usually serious wolf-man.

"Why so enthusiastic Merle? You see me every few weeks." He asked.

The neko frowned "I might get to see you a whole lot often then that. I plan to visit Arzas every few weeks and maybe stay several days."

Ruhm looked at her serious "What happened?"

Merle glanced in Hitomi's direction and noticed the little boy in front of her before she answered "The Asturian princess is being difficult."

"How so?" Ruhm asked.

Hitomi interrupted Merle before she said too much "Few of the girls are complaining that she is far too demanding."

The cat-girl nodded, she caught on instantly that Hitomi didn't want for Ruhm to know about the incident, before adding a detail Hitomi didn't know "Three of the maids already left and two guards asked to be transferred. There is only a matter of time till more people leave the palace grounds."

"Is that why you want to go to Arzas?" Damian asked "Was she mean to you?"

Merle smiled to the curious little boy "People of her status usually are. Lord Van is different though."

"I'll be nice to you." He informed her before turning to Hitomi "If mommy let's me to stay."

Merle blinked shocked "He's your son? But you are just a kid?"

"I'm twenty-three years old. I'm not a kid. I don't believe I ever was a real kid." Hitomi's answer took Merle by surprise.

"So allow your son to one." She said after few moments of silence and then she crouched and said to Damian "Of course you can stay. No one will mind."

"See mommy." He turned to Hitomi "The nice cat-lady said I could stay."

Hitomi chuckled and offered her little boy her hand. He grabbed it instantly and she lead him away. She was completely unaware of Merle turning to Ruhm with a confused look on her face.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked casually.

She glanced in the direction of the palace entrance where Hitomi and Damian walked in before asking "The kid… he smells… strange… familiar. It's not cause of his mom. And let me tell you, that girl is far too young to be a mother. How old was she? And where is the boys father? Why isn't he taking care of his son? Does she have to do everything?"

The wolf-man groaned "Which answer do you want me to answer first?" when Merle blushed he laughed "Hitomi was eighteen when she and her aunt came to Arzas. Damian was born few months later. She named him after his father who, to this day, remains actually unknown. Only she knows-"

"So she… she…"

"She did what she believed was necessary to free herself from the strings pulled by those who desired to control her life."

Merle nodded "She must be a really strong person."

* * *

Damian was lying on the bed and drawing a gift for his mom when a knock interrupted him before the dragon on the paper was finished. The door opened slightly and a woman stepped inside.

"Hallo, I'm Jenina. Are you Damian?" she asked smiling sweetly at the little boy.

"How do you know my name?" he asked sitting up.

"Your mom told me. She told me a lot about you."

Damian smiled "Are you helping with the wedding too?"

After few moments the woman answered "Yes, I'm helping the future queen."

"Why are you here then?" he was confused "Why aren't you helping?"

"I thought you might be bored closed in the room all alone and wondered if you wanted to go out in the garden?"

"Garden?" the little boy jumped off the bed "Now?"

"Of course." She smiled and offered a hand "Come on."

And he did. He gave a hand to a woman he knew nothing about, even though his mother warned him not to talk to strangers, and allowed her to take him down the long corridors to the tall arch of the entrance in the garden.

"There are several fountains out there, and many beautiful flowers and statues. A lot of things to see."

"Aren't you coming with me?" he asked carefully.

The woman shook her head "I just remembered something I forgot to do. I'll come later though to pick you up and lead you back to the room so you don't get lost. Alright?"

"Okay." He smiled and ran away in the direction of the fountain they could see from the spot where they were standing.

* * *

Van was walking towards the dining room when he heard the commotion and yelling in the hallway he just walked by. He groaned. It seemed nothing could be done if he doesn't do it. At least not properly.

"Look kid. I don't care who told you that you can go-"

"The pretty lady did. She said her name is Jenina and that she knows my mom and then she took me to the garden." A boy explained but the guard didn't bulged.

"That garden is restricted. When lord Van finds out... Come on."

"What is going on?" Van stepped behind a corner; he heard enough "Did you really found him in the garden?"

"Yes, milord and now he is trying to sell me this story about-"

"It's not a story!" Damian interrupted him "There really way a pretty lady that took me there. She supposed to come and get me but she never showed up."

"You will never interrupt me again!" the guard growled and Damian tried to get out of his grasp "Lord Van, the boy isn't a spawn from either of the staff members. He shouldn't even be here."

"My mom works here. Ruhm brought her here." Damian yelled at the guard and tried to break free but in vain.

"Let him go. I'll deal with it myself." Van said, he remembered the girl Ruhm brought to help, but as soon as he was freed Damian tried to flee. The guard was faster though. He once more grabbed Damian's wrist but this time the least expected thing happened.

Damian didn't know, the elders never told him, and Hitomi was unaware of it as well. But in that moment, when he tried to free himself with every ounce of his being his true nature showed itself.

The guard yelled and stepped back bumping into the young Fanelian king. But he never noticed it. He was staring at the boy in front of him. And he saw things about him. Things that were familiar to him.

The hair that couldn't be tamed but instead of black it was dark brown, dark blue eyes he hasn't seen since his mother passed away, and his wings… the wings of a draconian.

* * *

**According to my storyboard this is the end of the chapter but because the next one would be barely one page long I decided to connect them together. So here is the rest of it…

* * *

**

Van blinked before kneeling down in front of the boy. He was once told the easiest way to talk to kids is to lower himself on their level. He wanted nothing more to calm the child down, he started to cry instantly after he sprouted his wings. Van wasn't sure if he cried because he was afraid or in pain.

But he guessed it was both.

Just as he reached to touch his shoulder princess Millerna appeared and gasped. Van looked up over the small boy's shoulder and looked at her. And he frowned.

The look on the princess' face wasn't one he liked. She wasn't looking at the young draconian in awe. No, she was looking at him with despise and disgust.

"Van, you shouldn't touch that thing. Creatures like him are filthy demons. You don't want him to… to…"

"He is nothing but a scared child." Van said as calmly as he could before he turned to the guard "Go and find his mother."

The guard was so confused he didn't even realize he didn't know who the boy's mother was; he just nodded and walked away. Or rather ran away.

Millerna huffed "His mother works here?! I bet it's that wrench from before."

But Van didn't hear anything she said. He was observing the boy who managed to calm down and was now looking the young king straight in the eyes. And Van he was remembering. Not that such a night would be something easily forgettable. He might have been slightly tipsy, or drunk, but there are some things alcohol couldn't delete.

"What's your name?" he asked but the boy didn't have the opportunity to answer when a hysterical female voice called.

"Damian?!"

Van stood up and turned towards the girl. brown eyes met emerald green and the Fanelian king was ready to hit himself for not realizing it sooner; for not seeing it was her the moment he saw her as she arrived.

But in his defense she didn't look like the scrawny girl anymore. Now she was a beautiful young woman. And her hair wasn't short and black anymore; it had a lovely gold color and flowed freely around her face. And her name was a lie too; a lie Van didn't know why she used. But her eyes remained the same.

"Mommy. Mommy there was a lady and she took me to the garden and then the guard said I can't be thee. But she said I could. And she said she was your friend." The boy ran past him and into her waiting arms. And Van smiled sadly. She named him Damian.

He lied as well.

"Figures." Millerna's voice reached them breaking Van's concentration "I knew you were a monster the moment I saw you. And you brought another one to the palace too. It's disgusting that creatures like you reproduce. An abnormality like-"

"Millerna please!" Van snapped at the young princess making her huff in annoyance.

"Don't tell me you are defending this abnormality?! She is nothing but a-"

"Milord." Hitomi said cautiously ignoring Millerna's tantrum and Van focused on her "I apologize for what ever my son did. He is far too trustful, growing up in Arzas he never learned to doubt in people's honesty."

Van nodded "I understand. And I believe him. And you."

"Van! Are you even listening to me?!"

"Perhaps it would be the best if…" Hitomi hesitated for a while before sighing and completing that thought "if we return to Arzas. Best for everyone."

Van smiled sadly "If that is what you want then I will organize it."

Hitomi nodded "Thank you milord. And congratulation."

As she and the boy; Damian, Van reminded himself; walked away he made the only sane decision possible at that moment. He would talk to someone.

Merle.


	14. Chapter 14: Child of mine

**4 days before the wedding**

To say Ruhm was surprised when Hitomi and Damian returned would be an understatement. But when he saw the Fanelian monarch riding in the village the wolf-man was on a brink on a heart attack. But Kuda, the tribe elder placed a hand on his shoulder and grinned.

"We believed there is another on out there. But what if there isn't?" he asked Ruhm calmly.

It took the younger wolf-man a moment to realize what the elder meant but once it was all clear in his mind he too smiled "But Hitomi said he's name was Damian? That's why she named the boy that."

"We'll know soon enough." Kuda said just as Van got off his horse "Arrived to see your son your majesty?"

Van looked shocked "You knew?"

His voice revealed he was hurt that they kept if from him. But Ruhm revealed "We knew of his heritage. But we were told he is named after his father so at the time only logical conclusion was that there is another one of your kind out there somewhere."

Van shook his head "No one supposed to know I was in Asturia so I lied about who I am. And so did she. She looked different and claimed her name was… Yukari."

"You don't know who she is." Kuda said. It wasn't a question but a statement.

"I'll take you to her home." Ruhm offered and Van nodded agreeing.

He was so caught in the elder's words he didn't noticed where they were going or that many wolf-people stopped what ever they were doing and observed the young king with interest. He didn't even realize they were in front of the cottage door until Ruhm's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"She lives here for little over five years together with another woman, a friend of the tribe who is her aunt. They escaped from the village where there were living before because the boys life was in danger." Ruhm revealed.

"Because he is a draconian." Van concluded but Ruhm shook his head.

"Because my father held him for a disgrace to my family." Hitomi's voice surprised both of them. They haven't noticed her standing at the corner with a bucket of water in her hand.

"I'm sorry." Van apologized instantly but Hitomi didn't want that.

"There is no reason for you to feel sorry. I knew what I was doing in Asturia and I knew there was a possibility of a conception. If anyone should apologize it's me." She said as she walked closer, opened the door, and walked inside.

Van followed her in but as he turned towards Ruhm the wolf-man shook his head and walked away. He knew they needed to talk things through privately.

"I'm guessing you are apologizing for getting me drunk." Van said after he closed the door and turned towards Hitomi "But you are forgetting that just like you I knew what I was doing and-"

"No." Hitomi interrupted him "I'm apologizing for leaving. It's what started this whole mess."

Van observed her suspiciously "I have a feeling you aren't talking about the next morning in Asturia when I woke up with no sign of you ever being in my room apart from the note."

Hitomi nodded "I'm talking about what happened prior to our meeting in Asturia. I'm talking about what happened in Nazakkija."

"But we never met in Nazakkija"

"Because I ran away. Van, I am pri… former princess Hitomi Kanzaki. I am the one you were betrothed to."

It took Van several seconds to find his voice again "I don't understand. I thought you knew of my heritage and ran to avoid marriage cause of it."

"I had no idea though. I… my father is only interested in politic, in making profit. When he told me about the betrothing he told me about Fanelian mines and dragon graveyards. He didn't even mentioned you cause in his mind it wasn't important. He would have married me off just about anyone if it meant he would get something from the union."

Van looked at the floor "I thought you inherited the gift of foresight like the one your aunt has, or so it is told, and that you knew I was a Draconian. And that you were disgusted."

"By the wings? Never, they are beautiful." Her words shocked Van. He looked at her and opened his mouth to speak when a childish voice interrupted him.

"Mommy!"

Damian walked out of his room and stopped seeing Van standing in their kitchen. Hitomi laughed at her son's confusion before spreading her arms. Instantly he ran to her and they hugged.

Van watched the scene slightly jealous. He wanted to hold his son that way as well and have the boy hug him back. He looked at Hitomi and saw he smiling at him before she kneeled in front of Damian.

"Sweetie, I want you to meet someone…"

* * *

**3 days before the wedding**

Merle's ears twitched and moved in the direction of the sound that brought her out of her thoughts. They were coming to her again demanding answers. But she wouldn't give them any. She promised to stay quiet about the whole matter till the time is right.

And for the hundredth time she wondered how it was possible that the blonde princess didn't already connected the dots and realized where lord Van left. But that just confirmed her suspicion-the princess wasn't the lightest bulb in the box. But maybe that was for the best. Lord Van didn't needed interruptions right now as he went to fix things.

The cat girl grinned. She knew the boy was special from the moment she saw him. But she had a hard time believing that the girl was the same as the one lord Van talked about five years ago. She looked nothing like he said. Apart from her eyes. He too said he recognized her eyes. Eventually.

Merle sighed. Males had little to no ability to notice things without having them shoved in their faces and the Fanelian king was no better.

"Merle, it is important that the king is present when the guests arrive. It's a common courtesy and not to mention he is a groom and the wedding is in three days." The adviser stood by the open door and glared at the cat girl's back. She didn't even bothered to turn towards him as he was talking.

So he never saw when she rolled her eyes after being told the exact same time for the sixth time "Lord Van had to leave because of an important matter."

"Yes, you already said that." the adviser pointed out "But-"

"No 'buts'!" Merle practically growled at the man "Lord Van obviously believed his presence was extremely important somewhere else otherwise he wouldn't have left. Are you doubting your king's decisions?"

"When he leaves at such time with no protection and without telling anyone where he is going then yes! I am doubting his decision! King Aston is already here and he isn't pleased."

Merle grinned "What if I tell you that where lord Van left… it was so he could fix things. You know just as basically everyone in Fanelia it wasn't lord Van's decision to get betrothed to princess witch. What if he had a way to get out of it and the way is such that king Aston has no legal right to do anything about it?"

The adviser observed the wide grin on the neko's face before saying "If you tell me that creature would not become our queen I would ask what took lord Van so long?"

Merle shrugged "He just figured out he had a s-" she literally bit her own tongue before she blurted out the truth that was to remain hidden till Van said so.

"A what?" the adviser asked smiling smugly; pleased he got some information out of her although the most important was still incomplete.

"You'll find out soon enough." She just said before turning back towards the window and looked in the distance in the general direction of Arzas.

* * *

**2 days before the wedding**

The royal councils were on the brink of their nerves.

Last expected levi-ship carrying guests from Deadalus just landed and they were the ones to welcome the delegation which was a mayor breach of protocol. Another one in the past two days. The king was still absent and the only one who knew where he was wasn't talking. And they couldn't possibly answer each guest who asked about king's location with 'ask the cat girl'.

The rumor spread among the guests that the king left to obtain a special gift for his bride; something rare and precious. And who were they to correct them?

Currently the guests were gathered in main palace garden and that is where Adris, the main councilman, took the latest delegation to refresh and greet the others who arrived before them. The ruling monarchs rarely gathered in his number at one place, it seemed they were all gathered only on weddings and funerals, and they liked to spend the time before the festivities to introduce new family members, make new connections or simply gossip.

It wasn't any different this time. but it became slightly more interesting after the king of Nazakkija drank a bit too much and started badmouthing his own daughter.

"The little whore my wife gave birth to supposed to be the queen of this kingdom. Did you know that?" he asked no one in particular so no one bothered to answer but they did exchange looks and paid attention to his drunk rambling "But she ran away… just before king Van arrived to meet her she ran away and whored herself to the first lowlife that she came across of."

Merle was in the hallway that led to the garden when she heard the king narrating and the words attracted her like a mote is attracted to the light. There was something about what he was talking that intrigued her.

"And that isn't even the worst of it. No. She went one step further and got herself pregnant with that… that… So I did what every father had to do. I sent her away never to return in the palace. She is no longer my daughter."

Merle observed the older monarch curiously. Ever since she walked outside she smelled something… familiar… but she had a problem identifying the scent or where she smelled it before. That s until a young boy stepped next to her.

"Is my father complaining about Hitomi again?" he whispered to her so that no one hears him "He does that every time he has someone to listen."

But Merle didn't answer. She just gawked at the boy. Dirty blond hair and emerald green eyes; she already saw that combination. And the name, Hitomi, fit right in. But it wasn't the easiest thing to accept. The volunteer from Arzas, the girl she saved from being whipped, the same girl who turned out to be the one lord Van met in Asturia is in fact a princess of Nazakkija. The same princess he supposed to marry five years ago before she ran away and…

Merle snickered.

"What?" Mamoru asked confused by the cat girl's reaction. But then again he didn't know what she did. He had no idea how ironic the world can be.

"You'll find out soon enough." She answered grinning.

From her position she saw them standing in the shadows of the hallway. The girl and the boy. The former princess and the future prince. Van was nowhere in sight though but that didn't concerned Merle, she had a feeling he'll join the pair soon enough and set things straight. He was probably reporting to the councilmen what happened and calming their worries.

King Muliz Kanzaki got really into his speech at the amusement of all gathered guests. He was waiving his hands like a maniac to prove his point that sending someone to kill the bastard was what every father should do.

"She'll never make a fool out of me again." He said to finish his narrating and then the last thing he expected happened. He heard his daughter's voice.

"I don't have to. You are succeeding in doing so yourself." She said as she stepped in the garden with Damian in tow.

"You!" both the king and Millerna snapped as the same time but while the king had a problem finding words now that his daughter was standing in front of him the princess knew exactly what to say.

"A commoner like you has nothing to do among royalty so I would appreciate if you removed yourself and your filth from the garden and took the winged demon with you."

Hitomi didn't had the time to response before Mamoru wrapped his hands around her waste and told her he missed her. The others observed the exchange with interest. It was obvious the prince was familiar with the girl and it took only moments before one of the guests looked closer at Hitomi and recognized the green eyes that seemed to be reserved only for members of the royal family of Nazakkija.

And instantly the whispering started as the guests linked the girl from the story and the one that stood in front of them.

But Hitomi ignored all that. She looked straight at her mother's eyes making the older woman actually flinch before she spoke "Aunt Yuri sends her regards and wants you to know she would be returning in Nazakkija and taking back what was rightfully hers since birth."

"The throne is mine!" the king yelled outraged.

"It's yours because you manipulated mom into betraying her own sister and proclaiming her crazy because she refused to marry you. Because she had _seen_ what you would do. But a lot of things changed since then, only the final outcome remained the same. You were nothing more then an usurper father; the rightful queen will return on the throne of Nazakkija before then end of this moon."

"I will not allow that."

"You don't have a choice. The council may still be on your side to protect their position but you lost the respect of our people a long time ago. If you even had it to begin with." Hitomi's eyes moved from the enraged form of her father to ashamed one of her mother. The queen and a duchess that she was talking to just minutes ago were now looking at her with distrust and aversion.

Millerna huffed "I'm surprised you had enough courage to show your face here you tramp. We heard what you did. Abandoned king Van for some bum you picked up on the street. Did you perhaps expect he would take you back? You and that winged demon?"

"It would be appreciated if you refrained yourself from calling the boy that." Van said walking in the garden and stopping next to Damian who instantly smiled to him.

Seeing that the blond princess got even more upset "You can not be serious?! The boy is a Draconian! He is one of the cursed people! Why should I show any consideration?"

"Because that bum she picked up on the street happened to be me!" Van answered causing many gasps from the gathered guests "Because Damian is my son!"

* * *

**Bet you couldn't wait to read those words? Hope the chapter pleased everyone; I did proofread it, but chances of misspelled words and grammar mistakes still exist. Now the bad news: I only have 1 more chapter planed. No sequel is in plan so far but one can never know what will happen in future (unless you are a seer). I just might come up with an interesting twist ;)**


End file.
